


Blood Red，Ocean Blue/港口往事

by silayloe



Category: Azur Lane
Genre: Enterprise/Yorktown, F/F, Hood/Prinz Eugen, 企约, 欧胡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silayloe/pseuds/silayloe





	1. Chapter 1

风向标转北。爱丁堡给胡德上了第二杯红茶。当询问她是否需要换掉被弄湿一角的桌布时，胡德从怀表上抬头，微笑着拒绝了女仆。

离她不足两步的地面上，隐约可见茶具的碎片残留在瓷砖的接缝间，未干透的水迹在午后的阳光下闪着怨念的光：那就是胡德的第一杯茶了。昨夜铁血阵营为希佩尔海军上将到来举办了盛大的酒会，宿醉的欧根亲王不小心撞在贝尔法斯特身上，造成了这个失礼的后果，在皇家的荣耀面前，还差点溅湿了她铺在桌上的书。

然而谁知道欧根是否真的那么不小心？

 

这里是坐落于莱德隆港口生活区的一座复式洋楼，共三层，带阁楼，是各个阵营的舰娘聚集娱乐的地方。第一层是德系装饰的酒吧和餐厅，二层是白鹰的会所和皇家的下午茶室，三楼目前空置，但白鹰常在顶楼的大露台办烧烤活动。得益于地势，在洋楼最高处可远眺马里亚纳群岛南海岸线上连绵的菩提树和棕榈树，沿海公路隐藏在林木间，走到尽头就能看到西太平洋扑面而来的碧蓝色，铺满羊齿植物的断崖长年承受海水的冲刷，海鸥沿着陡峭的岩壁往水面俯冲。在此再过十数海里，就是关岛了，占地约合岛屿三分一面积的各大美国军事基地是莱德隆港口重要的物资补给处，又鉴于当地丰富的娱乐设施和大量日裔的聚居，关岛深受白鹰和部分重樱舰娘喜爱，短程补给的任务通常都会交到她们手上。

至少，胡德是几乎没接过类似的委托，她已经有近一个月没出过港了，同样地，近日长时间盘踞在一楼酒吧角落的欧根亲王也是这次悠长假期的享受者之一。

只不过胡德偶尔会担心，欧根懈怠期后重新下水，会否连锚都拉不上来了。

 

“好球。”

威尔士利落地把一枚黄球撞进网袋，转过球杆，以背打姿势潇洒将白球挑过挡道的黑球，远处的红色的目标应声入网，主球在桌边反弹，把最后一枚黑球推入洞口。完美的清台。威尔士昂起下巴，平素严肃的脸上是藏不住的得意。她对欧根说：

“我赢了。”

“你说什么？”欧根正用勺子挖着清咖啡上浮动的雪糕球，嘴唇上一抹白色的胡子，她眼神虚浮，对室内发生的事全无知觉。球桌后方是用餐区域，雕花的排窗边列着整齐的餐桌，近楼梯处，就是在读书的胡德。

“别忘了你昨晚与我打的赌：我五击内清台，下个月你就要帮助皇家执行一个星期的远征任务。”

欧根听罢咬着勺子坏笑起来：“没想到一个醉酒的德国人还有信誉可言。还以为我清醒时已经够背信弃义了。”

威尔士挑挑眉：“那你的意思是要撕约咯。”

“我真的不记得有跟你打过这种无聊的赌，但只要比你厉害不就行了么？”欧根伸出一只手指，“我以这个数字清台，你看怎么样？”

哑然失笑：“不可能。就凭你？”

“怎么不能，你上次也见我这么做过了啊，我说的对吗——那边的企业上将？”

欧根打个响指，冲从才走进大门的企业高呼了一声，却没得到任何回应：因为企业是陪同约克城一起来的。后者拄着拐杖的步伐十分缓慢，企业一路小心地跟随着，在爱丁堡来前差点忘记要安置站在她肩上的死神，那是唯一特许进入这座建筑的动物。

“啊，约克城老师。”几位白鹰新进的驱逐舰少女从二楼围栏后探出头，五颜六色的糖果纸般的头发随着她们发亮的目光一同闪烁着，能发现在战术学院朝夕相处的老师竟比一旁早已扬名四海的企业上将更令人兴奋，“我们在玩牌呢，克利夫兰前辈已经输的连炮台都不剩啦！一会儿我们下去和你下跳棋吧？”

“奥利克，斯彭斯，还有你，弗莱彻！”企业提起帽檐，往楼上投去犀利的一瞥，“下不为例，再让我抓到你们在这里打牌，以后每周炮击特训增加三百次！”

“好了，上将小姐，她们都还小呢。”约克城温和地劝阻了她，楼上却传来一片鬼哭狼嚎，仔细一听还有“企业上将是大恶鬼！”这样的抱怨，害约克城又不得不转头好言安慰那群小孩子。

“这有什么？我像她们那么大时，都已经是舰队主力了，每周单是弓道训练都不下两千次，还是姐姐…不，是约克城小姐你亲自监督我的。”

“哦，还有过那样的事？”约克城难为情地笑了笑，低着头把一缕淡紫色的发丝捋到耳后，蓝玫瑰造型的袖扣在衣袖漆黑的底色上尤为显眼，“以前的我真可怕呢。”

企业无言地压低帽子。她往上挥挥手，赶走了吵闹的驱逐舰，再为姐姐拉开离得最近的木椅。约克城出院不足两月，暂时无法承受长于二十分钟的站立，平日她不常出门，但今天听说是某个东方节日，厨房是由东煌姐妹掌勺，企业才在下班后全程开车把她从学院里送过来的。

这时胡德带着书起身，来到约克城姐妹身边寒暄了几句，然后来到威尔士跟前：

“亲王。我想我们要提早回去了，贝尔刚才捎了个口信，女王陛下正在官邸里生闷气。”

“怎么了？厌战大人又惹她生气了？”

“哦，那可不一定。听说是远在丹麦的某位德国人——对方似乎也在酒醉中——给她发来了一封挑衅的信件。”胡德的眼神落到酒吧墙上一幅巨大的俾斯麦人像裱画之上，语气变得谨慎，“说了什么：铁血领袖君临世界，带领深海的群魔回归，人民多么愚蠢，之类——如果我没记错，贝尔还说那是德语和通用电码混着来写的，伦敦差点读不懂句子的意思。”

“又是德意志公主。”威尔士耸耸肩。

“所以，你和欧根小姐的比赛能否安排在别的时间进行？至少不能在今晚，你懂的，按女王的个性，皇家恐怕要开个冗长的战略会议——当然，我希望她能在零点前结束，至少我还能按时休息。”

胡德说着斜睨了欧根一眼，对方突然轻轻打了个喷嚏。阳光渐暗，画中的俾斯麦仍冷冰冰地俯视着酒吧里的人们。欧根只是放下杯，无所谓地说：“随便你。我这一睡起码也到凌晨了，明早见吧，娇滴滴的小贵族们。”

“酒精只会伤害战士的意志和灵魂。欧根，别怪我没警告过你。”威尔士哼了一声，扶着佩剑转身走开，她途中对企业二人致意，便和胡德一同离开了洋楼。

 

 

随着禁令解除，俾斯麦始祖舰的打捞工作已经全面展开了，全球有舰娘驻扎的各大港口都获悉了这个消息，但这艘颇具传奇色彩的战舰会否再次被改造为人形兵器，又会否被派遣到马里亚纳海域工作，除了各国军方，其他人都不得而知。二十年前，铁血阵营的确拥有过一位“俾斯麦”，在当时，国际舰娘计划才刚启动，因为原舰部件大量缺失导致武器品质低下，加之改造药剂工艺也不发达，初期成船多是粗制滥造的次品，难以出海，无法实战，有时连支撑装备的体质都达不到，那位俾斯麦也能没从这惨淡的命运中幸免，她的遗物，只有一张淡漠却标致的金发女性的脸孔，军方把它记载在档案中，坊间将它描摹在油画里，由后出的德系船广为传颂，而她的本体，却连一枚炮弹没发射过，就被扼杀在了位于格丁尼亚港的解体工场中。

德意志所言的君临，是指俾斯麦会作为舰娘重返战场么。她这次回来，是作为敌人，还是战友？

 

胡德揉了揉太阳穴，从空无一人的会议室起身离开。红茶已经凉透了。一小时前，她就嘱咐贝尔法斯特不必再来添茶。这时已近午夜。

她从卧室取来米色的披肩拢在身上，思考着要否换件应和春季的连身裙，或戴上缝有网纱和珍珠的帽饰，但转念一想只是为了见那个人，何必大费周章，她便压住把身上衣装全换一遍的冲动，只往脸上补了淡妆，换了一双新的薄纱手套，就走下官邸的楼梯。

天花上繁复的水晶灯投下虚幻的光影，无声的为她指路，建筑里一片寂静，往日深夜仍会在走廊上打闹的女将和肯特等人也乖乖回房休息，看来作战会议真的累坏了皇家的成员。这也难怪，莱德隆港铁血和重樱船的数量与日俱增，即便白鹰和皇家依然是队伍中压倒性的多数，她们也不得不警惕这些外来的老对手会否影响老将们的生活。就在上个月，指挥官刚把重樱的一艘归顺的精英重巡高雄任命为舰队主力，此举让企业大为光火，甚至提交了请辞秘书舰的文书。但为了提高先锋队伍的攻击力，以应付菲律宾海域频发的小战事，指挥官并没调走高雄，只是把她抽到第二舰队，尽量和白鹰的人员错开。

 

至于企业对重樱船充满敌意的原因，在马里纳亚的海军圈里无人不知无人不晓：就在八个月前，马里亚纳海沟上爆发了一次大型海战，正因受到高雄追踪，大黄蜂在撤退过程中惨遭重樱舰载机轰炸，从此彻底丧失实战能力，只能接受一些相对安全的短途任务来复建；约克城的遭遇更甚，她受到苍龙和飞龙的围剿，撤退前还赶上对面增援的驱逐舰，身中十数发鱼雷和高爆弹，差点葬身火海，只因企业强行为其卸除舰装带回港口才捡回了一条命。女灶神和名石维修舰此役后从中途岛基地前来支援，花费三个日夜，协同一队从关岛调来的驻地医疗组才把约克城救离险境，在她背上，相当于舰船龙骨的人类脊椎嵌入了数不清的金属碎片，维持舰娘体质的药剂早已无法生效，她的身体迅速向人类退化，在肩胛以下，连同右臂约半个躯体都留下了烧伤的疤痕，余生都可能受到神经痛的折磨，能恢复步行能力已经是医学的奇迹。

而且还失去了所有曾和舰娘们相处的记忆，也遗忘了她的两个妹妹。

 

这些悲惨的回忆仿佛融入了月光，胡德每走一步都能看到它的身影，她越过一座被金盏花装点得无比亮丽的院门，走进皇家的英式贵族庭院，修剪成迷宫样式的紫杉树丛立成了一堵幽森的墙，在胡德眼前延伸向左侧成排的凤凰树，跟蠢动的黑暗融为一体。她在迷宫入口右转，走过一百米，在一片摇曳着东方兰花的花圃旁拾级而上，这条路上有两个小平台，顶层是中心喷泉，背面就是伊丽莎白和厌战最喜欢的人造丘陵，有溪流和品种繁多的亚热带植物栖息于此。

还没走到第一个平台，胡德就知道对方已经来了。

欧根靠在廊柱样式的灯柱上，听到脚步声才从手中的怀表抬起了头，顺便放下了刚才一直在嘴里咬着的大拇指。

“我来晚了吗？”胡德微笑着朝她走去。

“是我提早到了。”欧根收起怀表回应道。她穿着私服，浅色长袖上衣和黑色的纱裙，衬衫领口上还别着铁血的十字徽：“我想看看昔日大英帝国的淑女能否次次守时。”

“我只希望自己没让你久等。”

“你认为久不久？我可是刚去迷宫打发时间了呢。”欧根故意说。上次她和胡德走迷宫，花了快十五分钟才从里面脱身，但到出口时，胡德却早就在那里等着她了。

“看来是我会错意了，我还以为我们约好的是零点。”胡德略带歉意地笑笑，来到欧根面前，因为脚上的圆头高跟鞋，欧根站着的身高几乎能和她持平。“你的宿醉怎么样了？”

说着她就想伸手过去，想拨开欧根的刘海，这是她面对其他人时绝不会贸然做的事。但欧根却不着痕迹的躲开，又拉住胡德的手，问：“这个又是？”

明明已经说过多次，私下见面时不要戴手套的。

“要是你不喜欢，再摘下也不晚吧？”淑女还从容地补充了一句：“若有白鹰记者抓到我们私会，保持仪表至少还能让我推脱这是在交流战术。”

“傻子都知道那是借口，皇家凭什么夜半三更和铁血的人聊战略？”

“现在不是了，亲王阁下。”胡德唇边勾起一抹浅笑，美丽得来带着点狡黠，“你知道吧，俾斯麦始祖舰现在大西洋开始打捞了，考虑到当年丹麦海峡的往事，我找你来交流情报不是最合适不过了吗？……毕竟，我都把你，错认为是那条船了。”

“能与铁血领袖相提并论是我的荣幸。但我相信你不会再犯这种低级错误了。胡德上将。”

“当然。要是你们的领导者以敌人身份回归，这一次我定会准确的把她击沉。”

 

“那见到我。你有失望吗？”

欧根反问。她清冷的声线在此时显得更冷了。

 

胡德的表情这才有了点裂痕，她微蹙眉头说：“为何这样问？”

“你一直期待见俾斯麦，但等来的却是我，港口上第一艘铁血精英舰。”德国亲王轻微地抬了抬下巴，“很失望吧，我跟她长得其实一点也不像。”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”阴云笼罩着胡德，她严肃地说：“我隶属英国军方，为指挥官工作，战争的荣耀归于上帝和女王，皇家舰队是我唯一希望守护的事物，俾斯麦将军存在与否，对我的使命和职责不会带来任何改变，更谈不上多想见她。更何况——她的出现还可能给我们添麻烦？”

欧根淡淡的睨了眼上将，放弃了追击。她蹭住手套边缘把它拉下来，露出纱料下一片白皙的皮肤，接着低下头，朝裸露的手背吻上去。

唇上感到淑女一瞬的颤抖，欧根心底一动，不用看，都知道胡德的眼底隐藏的慌乱。这也使她变本加厉地吻得更深，从手背，到手腕，舌尖轻轻从指骨间舔过去，比海面航行还要丝滑。她摸进胡德的手心，一点点的潮气，翻过来，唇瓣贴住她掌心，沿着不长的生命线滑到腕纹，鼻腔充斥混合了人体馨香和金属腥味的特殊气息，那是女人和船舰的完美结合。

她太懂得了，她对皇家荣耀的试探和挑衅总是恰到好处，像击出一发空心鱼雷，往往触及底线之前轻巧撤退，不越雷池，而后花样百出的补偿便会随之而来：她给过胡德糖果，给过耳环和红茶，给过与淑女相配的英伦丝巾，也给过印在耳廓上一个带着薄荷味的吻，如果强硬的拥抱不能奏效，德国海员的情色笑话只让上将眉头深锁，那只能来一次发生在铁血宿舍酒柜后的擦枪走火了。毕竟没有什么是不能用诱惑解决的。

换而言之，欧根总有信心把她哄回来。

现在从指套开始，欧根富有章法地将整块薄纱织物都脱了下来，另一边也如法炮制，像揭开某件名贵古董的保护膜，她对待淑女双手时显得小心又耐心，带着玩赏的意味，胡德觉得对方在床上为自己脱衣服时说不定也是这种神态，只是碍于羞怯，胡德从没在情事中正面看过她。

“我不介意为你拿几分钟的。”欧根舔舔唇，捏着那对手套，手指熟练地滑进胡德的指缝间，后者方才还绷紧的神情才真正松弛下来。

她反扣住亲王，靠上她耳边，一丝狡黠重新回到了英国人美丽的脸上：

“就几分钟而已？”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

马里亚纳群岛位近赤道，是亚热带气候，在英国受雪灾侵袭的时候这里仍然温暖如春。十二月至次年六月是当地的旱季，雨季阻碍航船的多雨天气消失无踪，干爽的海风会伴随货轮经过岛北细长的岬角，把咸味吹进港区每一扇敞开的窗户里。

胡德就时常回忆起去年十二月在欧根卧房度过的一个午后。那间房的墙纸是很有田园感的浅青，墙的上半让青葱色覆盖，下是装饰用的浮雕木板。这是欧根向指挥官申请装修过的，取代了铁血宅邸原有朴素冰冷的灰墙色，她对胡德说这会让她住的舒服一点，不然太像柏林的新兵宿舍，她可能会天天做噩梦。

窗口朝东，有宽大的露台，阳光透过花卉图案窗帘射进来，红色橙色的砂纸似的光斑在床单上重叠，在空气中摇曳，这炽热的色彩难免令胡德想起皇家在盛夏举办的下午茶会，她们在终年茂盛的凤凰树下摆开桌椅，用瓷器茶具泡伯爵红茶，品尝掺了覆盆子的麦片奶油杯。茶叶很香，比海洋的气息更温馨和迷人，它们像道魔法撩开记忆皱褶，融开了心底深处作为人类渡过的少年时光，让胡德恍然以为自己还睡在参军前远在苏格兰克莱德班克的故乡家中，因为，她又闻到了那阵熟悉的香味。

 

床头柜上放着一杯红茶，是欧根泡给她的。

“你睡着了？”

 

欧根刮了刮胡德闭起的眼角，担心她在激烈的情事后直接睡昏过去。英国人倒反应得快，她张开蓝眼，按着额头半翻过身，像不想对方看到自己胸前的痕印，拽着被单往枕头埋了上去。绸缎般浓密的金发滑下她光裸的肩。

但很快她就感觉到欧根贴了上来，按人类标准来看都算不上强健的手臂鱼般溜过胡德的腰，从小腹一路滑到了胸口，然后臂弯一下收紧。

不愧是初来乍到就以冠绝全港的装甲强度抢到第一舰队先锋主力的船，不过使坏的一个后抱，胡德竟也觉得有种咽喉被扼了住的小小的窒息感。欧根进攻起来可是不会手软的。

抗议般推了推德国人，翻身挤到她颈窝，随着背上发炮似的一掐，欧根才痛的知道自己又惹淑女生气了。

“几点了。”胡德沙哑的问，头埋在对方胸口不肯抬起来。

“离你的作战会议还早，要是累可以稍微睡一会。我叫你起床。”欧根腔调轻佻的声线这时放得很轻柔，像起伏在沙滩上的细小浪花。胡德有时会想，要是她能经常用这种语气对自己说话就好了：

“你看起来更累。昨晚调试护盾到几点了？”

半小时前才进门她们就滚到一张床上，胡德还没来得及问欧根浓重的黑眼圈从何而来就被对方推到墙上吻住了嘴，毕竟她自己也刚从夏威夷基地返回，运载维修部件的任务前前后后耗费了两星期，太久没见了，在这份热烈的肉体结合的渴望面前，一点针刺般的疑惑又算得上什么呢。

欧根的手指在胡德背上打转：“三四点？我忘了。工场很忙啊，都在升级战巡专用的纳米治疗界面，要是测试成功，你们可以用它自助修复破损的生理组织，不需要专门的维修舰，都可以进行连续五天以上的作战。”

亲王说的轻快无比，与她脸容不符的成熟声线勾出磁性的调子，语气色情得仿佛能流水：

“那是为你准备的秘密武器，上将。没准下次我们再在一队作战时，你一炮打过去，都能让对面爽的要升天了。”

“给我的么。”淑女不免讽刺的一笑，“何须把紧张的资源投放到我身上，还是变相升级护甲，拿它给航母研发续航机件不是更好么？女灶神她们不可能每次都跟着出港，就那点脆弱的保护，约克城才会承受不住鱼雷的攻击的。”

 

一阵沉默。

马里亚纳海沟战事以来，胡德多次在两人独处时提起战斗中伤亡的舰娘，每说到一个人，她高贵的、碧蓝色的眼眸里都充满了愤怒。

除了皇家的利益，也只有战友们的厄运能令往日矜持的贵族动容至此。

 

欧根先打破僵局：“你操心什么？白鹰也没剩多少航母了，而她们中最出色的那艘船么…哼，我想企业上将是你最不需要担心的一位。港区的资源几乎都是优先供应给她和你们皇家的光辉，燃炉改造，舰机升级，护甲更换用的还是德产的硬化钢，比所罗门港著名的南达科他舰坚固上不知多少倍。”

“但是…要是约克城的病情还像现在这样，不是昏睡，就是像受了精神刺激在大叫的发疯样子…估计企业也快撑不下去了。”胡德低声表达着担忧，“别看她外表坚强，其实私下还只是个孩子。”

“是她非要救自己的姐姐。有什么后果不该由她自己承担吗？”德国人显得很不乐意：“如果当时的秘书舰不是企业，你想在前指挥官死亡的情况下谁能批下文书为拯救一条没有利用价值的船大开绿灯？当时死伤者又不止约克城，把这么多医疗材料供应给她公平么，马里亚纳的确是美国的属地，但不代表白鹰的舰娘就比其他人更重要啊。”

“但是——”

“有什么好但是的？”

欧根的语气已经很冷酷了，她托起胡德下巴，强迫她看着自己：

“船的使命是带着战功沉没，不是化为一堆废铁，在上面驶过都嫌会干扰罗盘。约克城击倒了对手至少三队精锐前锋，还重创了加贺，她本来可以拥抱荣誉死去，现在却沦落成港区中最赢弱的个体，甚至没资格被称为一个军人。企业把她变成了一个弱者，而弱者根本不值得同情。”

“我只在这种时候才觉得你骨子里还是条铁血船。”胡德冷笑了一下，眼底填满寒意：“既然说得那么好听，那海沟一战时，你为何又要帮我？怜悯一条受伤的船怕不是你的天职吧？”

欧根被诘问得一时语塞，可她马上口硬地还击：

“不要把你那时的情况和约克城混为一谈。你只是右舵中弹了而已，和她能一样么！”

胡德抿抿嘴，罕见地没有继续争论，这让准备了一肚子话想回击的欧根心里憋得慌。

淑女从来不会先低头，她不畏惧任何形式的针锋相对，哪怕面前的人是指挥官，哪怕是女王陛下，只要涉及原则问题，她必会争战到底，一起长大的威尔士都不知吃过多少亏，认识不满一年的欧根就更是如此了，直到德国人再次使出赖皮的手段修复关系，胡德的自尊都不会容许自己先结束冷战的。

欧根有点恼怒地翻过身，盯着天花板，嘴里德语不停碎碎念，把胡德晾在了一边。

胡德却攀上亲王僵硬的肩膀，用手指试探着伸去拨开她右边的刘海，最长的一束发丝上挑染了薄薄的深红。这令欧根不管何时，看起来脸上都像竖着一条红色的疤。

“我能看吗？”胡德问。

“随你高兴。”欧根还在赌气，头故意偏到一边，让带红的那边刘海斜在额头上。

啊，该怎么办好呢。胡德干脆骑在欧根身上，手臂不停歇的揽住她，脖子，耳垂，嘴唇，眼睑，全是她落下的细碎却炙热的吻，在做爱时也没脱下的姜黄色薄纱衬衫沿着她洁白的手臂滑下来，吻又回到了嘴上，这种舒适的进攻几乎害德国人窒息，无论她有多少手段可以对付她——一次推搡，一个巴掌，一句奥地利脏话，或者一枚从203mm炮管射出来、能直击胡德脆弱甲板的穿甲弹——她都施展不出来了。

 

直到亲王的脸因缺氧而变得潮红，胡德才满意的放开了对方，满怀柔情的又问了一遍：“能看了？”

欧根只能由她去了：“真不知道你为什么爱看那种东西。”

得到了允许，上将小心地支着身，指尖拨开欧根银中夹红的刘海。

在厚厚的发丝下面，是一块大拇指大小的瘢痕，收缩的结缔组织沉淀成的顽结的根状边缘，为德国亲王无暇的脸庞刻下了难看的烙印。

那是海沟战事里，欧根抢在身前为旗舰胡德挡下一发高射炮而受的伤。当时战事已近尾声，敌人仍用长距离炮击作最后抵抗，先锋中海伦娜和爱丁堡都已经身负伤势，欧根也不例外，她的舰装内的能量发生仪已损毁了，不破之盾临近覆灭，五发冲左舷而来的穿甲弹击破了电磁屏障，伤害了她的头部，炸开的火焰波及了整条手臂，轰炸过后战斗服都焚坏，光是戴护臂就戴了快一个月。

为了遮掩疤痕，欧根把本在右侧的厚刘海换到了另一边，并往上染了点红色，胡德一直觉得那是故意的，简直是在炫耀：那是她的创伤，也是她的勋章。

“不疼了吧。”

“你是笨蛋么。都多久了，这点伤早就好了。”

“对不起。”

“别再提这句话了。”欧根嘶的吸了一口气，双手扶在胡德腰上往后摸，唇角带笑：“我已经为此向你好好索赔过了的。上将，我不是个贪得无厌的人。”

又是这种色气的声调，胡德丝毫不明白，这德国人怎能在日常的慵懒和战斗的狂暴间来去自如，仿佛身上藏着两个人格。

 

于是她不可避免的回想到那个秋日早晨：她去探望她，在铁血宅邸，欧根最不喜欢的浅灰色墙壁下，胡德看到躺在病床上孤身一人的德国亲王，左臂的石膏还未拆，右手拿着笔，正在做报纸上的填字游戏。欧根告诉她，当时她想不出“Geschenke（礼物）”，可胡德走进门的一瞬间，她就解出了题目。

那日是阴天。她们第一次在非公事的场合交谈，胡德对这位德裔同事还比较陌生，她们见面不足两月，作同事的时间很短，搭档的次数也不多，多在不同的舰队各行其是。彼时胡德和约克城是队内好友，欧根则常和威尔士及企业来往，除了在洋楼出入偶有照面，她们不会有其他固定见面的机会。

为什么对她出手相助到这种程度呢，胡德率直的问，欧根反问为何不，胡德说你战斗的时候犹如奇幻小说里写的疯王：你愤怒，冷酷，无情又残暴，为了胜利，别说队友，牺牲自己和敌人同归于尽都没问题。当然，说这句话时胡德打心眼不是这么想，她一向迷信始祖舰的传说，背负欧根亲王之名的舰娘，必然也是战场上的不死鸟——既然她总会是队里最后活下来的船，那队友死活又有什么所谓？

光这种观点就让欧根笑了，于是她顺着这话平淡回应：那就简单了，上将，如果我真是当年丹麦海峡的那艘欧根亲王号，那现在，我只是不想再次对你见死不救。

 

明显敷衍的答案。胡德拘谨地表达了感谢，却遭取笑没有诚意。欧根说，要是有心，怎么连袋科勒咖啡豆都不带给她？连威尔士都知道她爱在早上喝清咖啡。胡德只好解释她对此并不知情……要是可以，她很愿意做点什么来弥补自己的失礼。

这句话后欧根露出的表情，胡德忘不掉，她笑得如同站在地狱里向天堂仰望，仿佛她遭遇的整个意外都是在为这句话铺垫，她这么说：那我的确得向你要点索赔了，胡德。

 

不带军衔，没有敬称，那是欧根第一次直呼她的名字。

 

“我可以回答你，为什么当时要帮你…因为我呀……”

她把胡德抱在怀里，气音道出的低语吹在她的耳边。

 

——我的确想知道你的优雅能撑到什么时候。

 

“但如果你这么轻易就屈服，那岂不是太无趣了？”

 

一丝热度灼过胡德的心脏，她想做点什么来抵抗沦陷的快感，除了反将一军，别无他法。

 

“那作为回报，我也告诉你一个小秘密吧。”胡德说。

——我会在迷宫里思考要否接受你的表白。要是你没信心，可以装作迷路，甚至掉头跑掉。可我一定会在出口等你。

 

“但你想知道那时我为什么答应你吗，你这冷酷，残暴，无情，每次出击只会开着盾冲在最前头的战斗狂…？”

 

不知是否错觉，欧根察觉那刻胡德的微笑有点忧伤。

 

“因为你决不会比我先死。”

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

白鹰阵营居住在基地北边，住房普遍是美国殖民地风格的独栋建筑，实行社区式管理。战斗会议和办公则集中在一栋近海军食堂的三层高白色楼房中进行，因为其门厅仿希腊神庙的设计而被戏称为莱港的议会大厦，要是没有出击任务，企业通常会在里面工作至深夜。

 

今天她难得提早下班，出了楼门，就一路驱车开到生活区，在一座深红外墙、白色屋顶的楼房前停下来，又对着后视镜，在车上检查仪表，扣好领口最顶的那颗纽扣。

 

她在战斗中从不会这么拘谨，她喜欢解开军大衣的前襟，任海风吹起分叉的长衣摆，方便那块设计非凡的甲板笔直指向敌人的方向。她的手臂也不再受衣袖干扰，从而能畅顺无阻的操作嵌着舰桥巨大弓把，在雷达仪精确的瞄准下送出一波又一波战机，把彼端的敌人全部送进坟墓：她就是美国海军最强的武器。

 

她来到房檐下，扭开大门就走了进去。因为提早打过招呼，并不会有人指责她闯进这个不属于她私人休息所的住宅。她穿过亮着灯的走廊，前去一楼左侧最远的那间房，抬手敲了敲门：

 

“约克城小姐。你睡了吗？”

 

里面传来一声模糊的回应。企业有点紧张地摘下帽子，扭动门把，轻微的一声吱呀，房内柔和的灯光倾泻了出来。

 

约克城坐在房间正中的床上，对着上将说了句“贵安”。她本来打算就寝了的，只是企业几分钟前在电话中唐突询问能否来看她，碍于礼节，她只好推迟了睡觉的时间等对方过来。

 

“抱歉，打扰你休息了。”企业带上门，在话音遮掩下悄悄反锁了门锁。她不想屋里另一个人来干扰她们夜谈：“我临时整理了一下档案室，发现了些令人怀念的东西，忍不住想带来给你看。”她走到书柜前，规矩的小男孩一样把帽子捏在手里，等待着约克城的反应。

 

约克城笑得温和：“请坐吧。你来得太急，我都没法给你泡茶了。列克星敦小姐还在楼上洗澡，她不知道你在这里。”

 

“我待会会跟她说明的。”企业干笑笑，拉过一把椅子坐下。她故意坐得离约克城很近，近得会让对方感到不自在的距离。她的姐姐穿着白色的丝质绑带睡袍，这种装束穿脱起来很方便，她身上旧伤太多，要是痛疼发作，至少能方便同居人为她上药。

 

“你想让我看什么？”约克城努力压下与上级距离过近带来的不安，试图把精神集中在企业想说的话上。她天生不擅长社交。

 

更不知道对方这次来有什么目的。

 

“没什么大不了的，就一张老照片。”

 

企业眼神闪烁，她从口袋掏出一张折起的薄纸，迟疑着想在公开之前先叙述上面的内容：

 

“是我们三个人，你、我还有大黄蜂小时候一起在弗吉尼亚的海边拍的。那时姐姐你已经确定要接受海军学前培训了，大黄蜂也吵着要跟你一起去…在家里最不想听到这个消息的只有我。”

 

她又习惯性的叫约克城姐姐了，这次后者没有去纠正她。

 

“要是我又不记得了的话，那不是会…”约克城低下头，“我不想让你再一次失望了。”

 

“不用介意。你就当是听了个陌生人的故事吧。”

 

企业平静的打断道。她手指夹着那张发黄的照片，把它展开来：晒的褪色的画面上定格了一个炎夏的午后，上是灿烂的阳光，背景被湛蓝的天空占据。图像中有三人，左侧离镜头最近的是一个穿黑色背心、戴着鸭舌帽的金发少女，她扎着双辫，朝拍照者开心的大叫，右臂抬起，像要掷出一只棒球。约克城认出那是大黄蜂。右侧站位靠后的，是年幼的企业，她穿短袖衬衫，戴着儿童用的缩小版海军帽，领口上别着小领带，她一手插腰，帽檐下小小的脸鼓了起来，努力用撅起的嘴唇朝摄影师传达着不满，似乎在痛恨这炎热的鬼天气。约克城几乎第一眼就认出了她，不为别的，这银发少女的穿着，和她桀骜的姿态，与企业如今叱咤战场的模样竟格外神似，仿佛昭示她是为穿上军装而生的女人。

 

那在大黄蜂和企业之间的那个女孩呢？她长着一头淡紫色秀发，中分的刘海下露出大额头，身上是无袖的连身裙，双手羞涩的握起，收着下巴，眉眼谦顺，额上带着汗，月长石般温润的双眼注视着在看照片的人。她是那么安静和不起眼，像是消失掉也不会有人察觉。

 

感受到画面中间的女孩和自己的脸容有多相像，约克城的心脏一下提到了嗓子眼。

 

在不到一分钟前就被告知过自己会出现在照片里，但真见到了，却又触电一般让人刺痛。

 

她下意识的就往后缩了去，抗拒一枚逼近的炮弹般推开了企业的手：

 

“……我还是想不起来。”

 

企业沉默的收回了照片，她想挤出一个笑容来安抚病人的神经，但做不到，相反的，她还拉住约克城的手让她靠近自己，用舰船的力量去钳制一位柔弱的人类，她怎么能对姐姐做出这种事？可她实在忍不住了：

 

“你在害怕我吗。”企业不甘心地问，约克城这种退缩的反应，不知刺痛过她几次了，“如果我在你面前消失是不是会更好？”

 

“不是的，上将，请不要再这样说了！”

 

难以忍受胸口膨胀的痛疼，约克城用平时不会有的音量大喊出声，可她的勇气坚持不到一会，又因企业逼视的双眼而愧疚得低下了头。

 

她承受不了这阵视线中的哀伤。企业在透过她，注视着一个已不再存在的人。

 

“每次见到我……你都会露出这种表情。”约克城像是快要哭了：“如果是你的姐姐，她不会想看到你难过的。上将，以前的事，我是全忘了，可我还使用着你姐姐的躯体，在说话的也是她的声音，你告诉我，她以前是怎么安慰你的，我会学习去成为她……只要能让你露出笑容，我都会……”

 

“真的么。”企业低声反问，“怎么安慰我都可以？”

 

约克城迟疑了一刻，最终下了决心，点了点头。

 

“只要是我能做到的事。”

 

“那，稍微安静一点。”

 

企业说完，弯腰站起来，约克城还来不及反应，她就抱住了她。头绕过肩膀，紧紧贴着约克城窄小的肩，她放纵自己把脸颊紧贴那淡紫的秀发，像动物一样厮磨她耳畔，在一个纤瘦的女人身上，肌肤也没丢失它的柔软和温暖。企业张开手指，抚摸自上而下，呼吸里充满伤感，光从布料感受姐姐的脊背轮廓都会让她悲从中来。她们以前何曾为一件单薄的衣服阻隔过彼此呢。只要企业想，约克城甚至会允许她在白鹰会议室里吻她，而很快，她也会发现阻止不了妹妹伸进衣服里的手。在引诱姐姐时，企业可以做得比郊狼更狡猾。

 

这是种堕落么？她曾许愿正直而诚实的活着，可这种人生观却像蒙尘的奖章，逐渐在心中失去了光芒，她太明白自己的屈服从何而来：不是因姐姐的重伤，不因她的失忆，而是因为她的爱。

 

“你以前就是这么安慰我的，在我伤心失落时，你会抱着我。连母亲过世，你也没有哭，守灵的晚上你一直握住我和大黄蜂的手，抚摸着头，等我们哭到累得睡着。”

 

企业只着力拥住约克城没有伤痕的左边肩膀，索取着体温的同时小心翼翼：

 

“我找不到照片来证明自己说的话是对的，可我真的了解你的一切，姐姐，只要你想听，光你在西太平洋立下的战功，我都能说出一万件，我还能重复所有我们之间做过的其他事，用这双手……”

 

约克城整个身体都僵住了，这段话的暧昧意味太浓烈，她没法继续装傻。

 

但为什么，她们不是姐妹么？

 

“就一会儿就好。我保证。我马上就走了。明天开始我就要去夏威夷基地协助训练一批新的轻航，最快也要十天才回来。”企业补充道。“之后我就不会再来烦你了。”

 

约克城一动不敢动，只能轻轻嗯了一声。企业的身体有着奇妙的，金属与血汗混合的味道（说不定她曾用腰带上的备用手枪手刃过敌人），没有香水，没有脂粉，不带任何人工矫饰的成分，她的美丽和强大都是天生的。她头发很长，银发顺着颈脖垂落，细长脖子伸进黑色衣领下，内衬是庄重的深红，衣摆分叉直抵腰部，令人印象深刻的设计，只有她和大黄蜂的军服采用了这种裁剪；金色穗结绶带从肩章延伸到胸袋，更彰显了她军队中的地位。

 

胸口流过一阵酸楚。约克城越过企业的肩，看到对面的墙，上挂着一顶围着鲜黄帽圈的黑色牛仔帽：大黄蜂的帽子，那艘个性张扬的航母的标志饰品，她在养伤时把它送给了约克城。那很衬她，约克城常想，大黄蜂要不是海军，就肯定会当个牛仔，终生不离陆地，与黄沙和缰绳为伍，如同活在西部片中，活在电影《荒野大镖客》里，今日在鲜红的峡谷中策马狂奔，明天也许就踏过南方平原上柔软的紫藤，在车上眺望州际公路尽头白雪皑皑的落基山脉。

 

即使不是亲人，她也愿意和大黄蜂做朋友，而面对企业，却不是那么轻松了。

 

如果只是姐妹，为什么企业会有这么可怕的偏执呢……她不清楚，她可以感谢大黄蜂或列克星敦，感谢单纯直白的关爱，平等的共处，无条件的包容，能让她维护病人的尊严，作为新生者活下去。可企业又是怎么逼她的呢。她的战功，如果企业能说一万件，她就能为此自杀一万次，每一场凯旋的辉煌如今都是讽刺，她不相信，她曾身经百战，威名远扬，名字蕴含了美国独立战争中最壮丽的篇章，若然她真曾拥有过这一切，现在又怎能容忍自己像蛀虫一般依赖他人苟活？

 

“姐姐。”企业拉开距离，看着她，双手得寸进尺的摩挲约克城清瘦的脸庞，“我是个容易悲观的人，可从来没在大家面前表露过，我不想自己的软弱令其他人跟着动摇。但在你面前，就没关系。”

 

“嗯…”

 

“可以再抱一会儿吗？”

 

说着企业连另一边手都围了上去，充满战争气息的军服把约克城笼罩在阴影下。

 

一种温柔的渴望涌了上来，在胸口起起伏伏，她渐渐沉溺下去，她试着伸手去抱上将，放在往常，要说服自己摸上这件满溢威严的军服都已经很艰难了。她一直警醒，平日尽量不同企业有身体接触。可现在哪还需要顾忌？她搭上口袋的红色外扣，顺着缝线，攀援到系着穗结的五角星胸章，摸上衣领，触到头发，揽住后颈洁白的肌肤。

 

最后，她轻柔的摸了下企业的后脑。

 

“约克城她……以前也会这样安慰你吗？”

 

软绵绵，怯生生，芭比娃娃般甜美的声音，她的姐姐是那么青涩和胆小，可为了取悦她，依然鼓足了勇气。

 

企业只觉得自己很想哭。

 

“我没法给你任何承诺，我不知以后能否想起所有事情，但如果，此刻我能扮演好你的姐姐……你就不会这么难过了吧？”

 

若我的存在能让你快乐一点的话。

 

“那我一定会努力去做的。”

 

 

 

企业走出房门，到玄关前看到了在客厅挫指甲的列克星敦。

 

她通过脚步声就知道客人是谁了。迎面见到企业，她举起一杯姜汁汽水，兑了朗姆酒的，朝对方嚷一声以往她们胜仗而归时才会说的东岸俚语。

 

“这么快呀～”列克星敦快活的说，“按你以往的食欲，今晚不是不会让约克城睡觉的么。”

 

“见笑了。”企业庆幸楼道的灯光很暗，能掩饰她哭得发红的眼睛：“你们在这里住得还习惯？”

 

“是我分配过最好的宿舍了，就是不能陪萨拉出击，有点儿无聊呢。”她撩了撩粉红的长发，猫一样蜷起了身子。列克星敦的嗓音轻柔甜腻，说话都如同在歌唱，这是企业幼时易把她的声音错认为约克城的原因之一。

 

企业老实的回答：“我还在等芝加哥那边的消息，最新的FA轰炸机运送过来后，指挥官就会给前辈分派合适的任务了。”

 

“呜呼，开玩笑的，服役二十年，我都巴不得现在就退休了，到天宁岛陪约克城喝果汁看海不是更开心。”

 

“你们今天……出港区去了？”企业诧异得帽子都要拿不住。

 

“是的哟。让田纳西开船载我们出去透透气，宾夕法尼亚和亚利桑那中午刚好返港了，就顺便带着约克城一块儿去赌场玩。啊啦啦我对你说哦，我们那张桌的拉丁裔荷官长得帅～死了，块头那么大，对待女士的态度却体贴得像个黑皮肤的阿尔帕西诺，连约克城都说他服务周到。我差点想给对方留个电话，请他下班来这里听我唱几首歌呢。”

 

列克星敦欢快得像要冒红心，她甚至跳起来，无视了企业阴沉的脸色，在客厅里旋转了一圈：“说真的，企业，你也该请个假去放松一下，你瞧你的表情，每天苦大仇深，像是有谁抢了你的飞机，真浪费了你这么漂亮的一张脸。”

 

“你带她出去，为什么不通知我？”企业已经压抑不住要发火了。

 

“唔呵？你把约克城交给我照顾时，可没定过这种规矩呀。”

 

“我以为你会了解的。她从来不喜欢人多的地方，何况现在还行动不便？！”

 

“紧张什么呢？我在士官学校时领她见过的世面可多了，她喝的第一杯酒，接过的第一支烟，陪男人跳的第一支舞，都是我教给她的。”列克星敦举起手指，竖在唇前：“说不定她回忆起我的速度要远超过你呢——亲爱的，我和她之间，多的是你不知道的事。”

 

这么轻飘飘的一句话，就把企业击垮了。

 

“前辈…不要抢走我的姐姐。”

 

半饷，企业才苦涩地说：“我小时候已为此误会过一次，请不要让我再为同一个理由伤心了。”

 

“哎呀，那就难办了，约克城和我可是彼此的初恋呢。”

 

“初恋都是没有好结果的！”

 

“也对。”列克星敦不可置否的摇了摇酒杯，“她后来沉迷于你，而我爱上了服役生涯第一个遇见的指挥官，无独有偶，他们俩还都丧命于该死的高爆弹。”

 

“姐姐她还活着！”上将反驳道：“就算她什么都忘了，对我而言，她还是伴随我成长的约克城姐姐，也是我最喜欢的人。”

 

“我知道。所以我得感谢你。企业。”列克星敦眼神很温柔，企业倒觉得自己理亏了，“你没有犯下你的始祖舰那种错误，没有眼睁睁看着姐妹受袭击却无动于衷。约克城不懂她对我们有多重要，可我和你却懂。我们不是单纯的武器，像人一样，会受困于情感，执迷于孤独，在脱掉舰装之后，还要对着自己的良心活下去。”

 

“有什么分别？”上将拒绝了这种软弱的安慰，“我不在乎自己是人还是武器，我只清楚，若我不是军方最引以为豪的航母，我就没能力为姐姐争取到留下的资格。现在只剩我了，我要给她和大黄蜂创造一个能顺利康复的环境。”

 

“包括私自签署批文解体掉那两艘重伤的重樱航母么。”

 

企业视线的温度降到了冰点，几乎可说是冷酷的。

 

“我在冲绳岛也有很多粉丝的，当然会有一两个在解体工场里工作。”粉发偶像翘起了小拇指说，“我没有告诉其他人，可你得放聪明点，在军方派遣调查员之前销毁证据，军事法庭可不是一艘像你这样的传奇舰该去的地方。”

 

“我只恨自己不能把马里亚纳的重樱赶尽杀绝。”

 

“啊呀啊呀。话可别说的太死，说不定很快，第二舰队那条小狗就会在战场上保护你的朋友了。”列克星敦迈着风情的步子走到企业身后，像姐姐一样揽住她的肩膀，“如果真有那么一天，企业，你会向她道谢的。”

 

“哦，我不介意在她墓地前假惺惺地说句——ありがとう。”

 

列克星敦只好放开了她。企业回头向她行了个军礼：“姐姐暂时拜托你照顾了，有什么事就马上通知我。”

 

偶像送对方出门，翘着小指挥挥手，目送企业钻进车子离开。

 

引擎声很快消失在夜风里，列克星敦靠着石壁，把手搁在额头上，像是想给锅炉降降温：

 

“约克城，你看，你都教了个什么小鬼出来。多少年了，还是那么死心眼……就跟以前的你一样。”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

这是发生在夏季的事情了。

 

胡德结束了早上与指挥官的紧急会议，返回了官邸休息，春季长假后已迎来连续一月频繁的出击支援了，就算是她也会觉得疲累。

 

中午皇家要举办聚餐会。小寐过后，胡德起床洗浴，完后按了电铃，让贴身女仆爱丁堡来为她更衣和整理发型。

 

她并不常在官邸穿着与舰装配套的蓝色裙服，如果不出击，她的英国旗帜披肩就会安静的躺在衣柜中，直到爱丁堡询问才记得要拿出来做衣物保养。皇家重视礼仪和形象，成员中比如声望和威尔士就很执着于正式衣装，可能直到办宴会才会见她们换上贴合场合的裙子。胡德呢，却更愿意像港区外的普通女性一般穿着舒适时尚的私服，行动方便，也能应和岛上炎热的气候。

 

她的选择并非全无原则。比如她拒绝T恤，认为它样式宽松，不利于体现优雅；她也不爱穿裤装（除非要和威尔士赛马）；色彩太鲜艳的连身裙也不在考虑之列，更别提满是金属纽扣的牛仔外套了；另外，只要是指挥官在场的会议，胡德还是会一丝不苟的穿着舰装礼服，风雨不改。

 

例行聚餐，胡德还是选择了一件新买的套装，浅茶色纱质长袖上衣，及膝半截裙，配一条暗棕纹路的蛇皮腰带。至于脖子上的饰物——她却不太愿意承认配上欧根赠送的丝巾会很好看，转而戴上了威尔士前年给的圣诞礼物，一枚飞鸟造型的宝石胸针。

 

处理好着装后，爱丁堡开始给她盘头发。

 

就在胡德心不在焉的玩着怀表时，门扣响了。女仆停下手上的工作去开门，来者是威尔士。

 

“亲王？”胡德想不到对方会在这时候来。

 

“你在换衣服么？”

 

“差不多完成了。”

 

爱丁堡把固定发卡拆了下来。盘辫发型相当不错。胡德向她道谢，女仆收好东西，朝亲王行礼后便离开了。

 

“怎么了？”胡德起身朝亲王走去，“威尔？”

 

威尔士似乎有点难于启齿，她握了握剑柄，装作环视房间，身体重心从左脚换到右脚。她还是一如往常的正装，簇新的鲜红色礼服上挂着勋章和金色绶带，倒衬得胡德的打扮非常悠闲。

 

“我做了个很不好的梦。”

 

她只好坦白，忧郁的目光投在胡德漂亮的脸上，不管在谁面前，皇家荣耀的妆容都保持的无比精致：

 

“我梦见胡德号被炮弹击中，在我面前，疯狂爆炸，裂成两半，迅速沉入了深海。就在我的面前。”

 

胡德倒是平静：“只是个梦。”

 

“没有声音，黑白色彩，仅有爆炸的那一幕切成了彩色，跟我们炮击敌人时海面上卷起冲天的火焰相差无几，我差点以为，你又要再一次——”

 

“我大约该让你去女灶神小姐那做一下心理咨询了，威尔。”胡德打断她，“出现始祖舰效应可不是个好兆头，你是不是申请太多原舰部件去增强中枢神经感端了？”

 

“我没有。但我可以告诉你这个梦出现的原因，格尔尼丁港的驻地联络员昨夜通知了女王，俾斯麦号已经打捞上来了。我见你连日作战太累，才没把消息立刻告诉你。”

 

胡德沉默了。

 

“那与我又有什么关系呢。”她说。

 

“我当然要担心你，胡德，你想想我们遇过的重樱舰娘吧，如果俾斯麦像她们一样，进行完体质强化，在工场建成舰装，才出现免疫副作用导致精神污染——要是她会杀死港口的守卫，抢走装备后如同幽灵一样漂浮在海面上，到处袭击港口抢夺物资，还像始祖舰一般冲着你来——那后果，我实在不敢想象。”

 

威尔士双眼蒙上了阴云，她想到酒吧画像中脸容冷酷的俾斯麦，想到炮火如同刺刀捅进胡德的胸口，刺穿她粉色的、发抖的、裹在蓝色礼服里的身体，搅碎内里柔软的内脏，愤怒就像火山一样爆发而出：

 

“铁血舰娘精神污染率的确算不上高，但那条船是俾斯麦，当初就算没捞上来，德联海军都强行征兵，牺牲近百人改造出大量次品都不甘罢休的一条恐怖的船。光这种领袖情结，狂热的军队激情，都让我觉得历史正在重演。你别忘了，舰型人体兵器计划还是德国最先发起的。”

 

“如果她真的这么强大，那担心也没有用吧。”

 

胡德上前，用戴着薄纱手套的手，握住了威尔士的手掌，另一边又摸上了她英气的脸庞。

 

“我们不会有事的。”胡德看着对方棕色的双眼，缓慢而郑重的承诺道，“就算历史重演，最终毁灭的也会是她，而不是皇家。”

 

“以牺牲你的代价……换取她的灭亡吗？”威尔士怒言，“我绝不认同这种事。”

 

“那就保护我。”胡德轻笑着，把童年好友的手握的更紧了些，“我和你，难道还会像百年前的始祖舰般不堪，被人炮击却毫无还手之力吗？”

 

“当然不会。”威尔士语气凛然。“如果她以敌人面目重生，不用弄脏你的手，我都会用这把剑亲自处决她。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

胡德很庆幸这个话题顺利结束了，她放下了手，却在中途被威尔士接住了。

 

她牵起淑女，把手放在唇边温柔吻了一下。这个动作再平常不过，她们每次跳舞，亲王在乐曲奏起前都会在舞池中央光明正大地行吻手礼：隔着薄纱手套，颔首抬眉间温文尔雅，随着金发摆动，耳垂上的耳环反着光。这样虔诚的表情，曾让胡德有错觉，这宗教的高洁感才是她追求的，这才是可以相托终身的对象。

 

可不再虔诚的人早已变成了淑女自己，她的心思溜到了别的地方。她又想到欧根，被她称为情人，粗鲁点说是床伴的女人，她穿过那扇门，看到那围在灰色墙壁下的突兀的孤独，还有德国人苍白的脸，蓝色的护臂，手上转的万宝龙钢笔，对胡德说话时，她的小舌音总是挑的很完美：Geschenke，你是上帝送给我的礼物。

 

“你今晚会出席指挥官办的家宴吧，他的亲朋都到港区来了。”

 

“很遗憾，我今早已向他请假了。”

 

胡德想起今晨见过的，应该是指挥官后代的两位有浅色卷发的孩子，是龙凤双胞胎，这位来自弗吉尼亚维斯波尔县的上级离企业的旧居甚至不超过一个街区，他说，那是个叫维也纳的小地方，在一九四零年，美国的种族隔离法律还很严峻，过了百年也好不到哪里去。他的妻子是个黑人，莱港的前任司令，海沟一战中在港口机库外死于敌人的报复性轰炸。他来到马里亚纳时，已是一个中年丧妻的男人。

 

“你是要留下来休息吗？”亲王追问。

 

“也许是吧。”胡德谨慎回答。她不想表现得太冷淡，也不想留下机会让对方喋喋不休。

 

“我可以留在这陪你。”

 

“那可不成，我是在你去的前提下才能顺利请假的。”胡德微压下巴，眼眸向上看着她，眉眼角度刁钻，仿佛诉说期待和崇拜，又像完全不是：“相信你不会让我难做吧？”

 

说着，她的唇上咧开了一丝邪气的微笑，如同荡漾的水波，在双颊上扩散，把她端庄的脸孔染上一层艳丽的色彩。仿佛，已经变得不再是她自己。

 

威尔士整颗心都像漏跳了一拍，胸口绷紧，无法呼吸。她受不了胡德这种美丽又狡黠的笑容，这个笑会害死她，会让人狠不得去惩罚她的。威尔士想捏着她的下巴，摧毁她的笑容，用痛苦的声音质问她为什么要这样引诱自己，可碍于朋友身份，她连给她一个霸道的吻都做不到。

 

可此刻有点不同。心痒的快感远超以往，猫在挠着她，如此大胆：既然你先鸣炮，就不能怪我全力反击了。

 

“我乐意为你效劳，只要……你愿意赐我一个吻。”

 

动作来比思绪要快。亲王搭上胡德的腰，拉近她，最后用力搂住了她。

 

胡德发出一声细小的惊呼，抵住了威尔士。雀鸟一样的脸颊染上了惊慌，亲王的手甚至差点摸上了她的胸侧：“威尔…？等等。”

 

不要用这种无辜的声音呼唤我。亲王紧蹙眉心——你根本就很清楚，自己这张脸会怎么扰乱我的心。

 

“我们以前也不是没这样做过。”她用指背轻抚胡德的脸，想象弹片划破它时流出的血液，不同于目睹俾斯麦击沉胡德号的愤怒，要是由她自己来，她大约不会拒绝看到皇家荣耀任何一种失态的样子，“别用喝醉来作借口，在毕业典礼上，你可是当着五百个军人的脸在舞池里亲吻了我。”

 

“可我当时的确是醉了。”她反驳，“不然不可能对一个朋友做出如此不合礼仪的事。”

 

“那，把我变成你的爱人不就好了吗。”威尔士摸着淑女的背，一字一句都透着委屈：“你当初说要专心求学，拒绝了我，后来说要追逐战绩，磨砺身心，就调来远离英国的港口，而现在我们都成为英军舰娘队伍中最杰出的一分子了，你又想在何时兑现自己的承诺？”

 

“承诺。”胡德琢磨着这个字眼，“如果你把我之前说的，希望和你同生共死，即使退役仍能保持这种高尚的情谊当作是项承诺，那我很乐意倾其所有去实现它。”

 

“你想说什么……你应该知道我的心意吧？我喜欢你，而且，还喜欢得非常辛苦。”

 

胡德眼神却黯了下去。

 

“威尔，我很珍惜和你共度的所有时光，也像朋友和亲人一样爱着你。如果可以，我甚至希望自己的始祖舰能在马来为你挡下一两架轰炸机。只可惜，它太没用了。”

 

——我纯粹不愿重复它当年只是个国民花瓶的命运，才负起大英荣耀的头衔奋战至今。

 

淑女苦笑着，不着痕迹的挣开了威尔士的怀抱。她退后一步，低头捋起垂在耳侧的发丝：

 

“时间快到了。我得再补点妆，挑选合适的帽子。你回避一下吧。”

 

威尔士苦恼又不甘地别过脸，抓紧剑柄，长叹一口气：“你已经够美了。珍妮斯弗。你是皇家的掌上明珠。不管以后还会出现多少’胡德’，你都是当中最浓墨重彩的一位。”

 

说着，亲王的余光就捕捉到一丝闪过的亮光，她这才看到它，在胡德锁骨边上，一枚飞鸟造型的宝石胸针。那形状不能更熟悉了，那是她千挑万选送出的礼物，是在胡德吃完一份圣诞布丁后，偷偷塞到她手里的。

 

方才的委屈不争气的烟消云散了，亲王再次笃定：方才种种，不过是淑女故作矜持而已。

 

“……我很高兴，不管生活还是战斗，至少我还能陪伴在你的左右。”

 

威尔士发出一串轻叹似的话语，对她这么骄傲自负的人来说，这种声音真的很温柔。像是终于醒却刚才有多失礼，她红了红脸，转身离开了房间。

 

胡德在绸带般的光线中伫立着。她很累，觉得自己身上有些东西被永远地透支了。

 

她坐回镜前，拉开抽屉，摸出锦盒里的怀表，凝视了表盘足有一分钟，才把它装进了裙袋里。

 

 

 

傍晚的官邸空无一人。连女仆也听命前去指挥官住所帮忙筹备宴会了。胡德穿着中午的裙装离开了皇家的住宅区，在后勤部第三办公楼旁的机库前刷卡，开启了地下停车场。她总把备用车停在远离熟人的地方。

 

胡德往车窗挂上通行标志，驱车开离基地，驶向距离不过二十分钟的当地城镇。那里多山多石，绿树成荫，小巷人流熙攘。街道两边堆满箩筐，夹道的楼墙上满是年久渗水的深色裂痕，有一种未开化的、越战时期的西贡街巷会有的破落和拥挤。

 

胡德在一片浅滩上停车，通向街道的斜坡上涂了一半的水泥，另一半还是碎石沙，高跟鞋踩在上面会发出沉闷的声音。

 

街口一座倒闭的银行旁边，竖着的一栋涂成蓝白色的地中海风格的大楼，它是整条街上难得一见的色彩亮丽的建筑，但即使这样，胡德也觉得它很破旧，如同一条海水腐蚀过的舢板。所幸和外表不同，内里的装修还算干净整洁，某些细节甚至能窥见当初建造时的奢华。不然胡德也不会勉为其难的选择它了。

 

胡德问了前台，乘坐电梯到了七楼，走廊上地毯暗红，墙壁绘着花，有股充满阴谋的干霉味。

 

她停在走廊尽头，701号房。门没上锁，就那么打开了。

 

不用走进去，通过玄关就能看到亮灯的房间内部。欧根亲王正盘腿坐在床上，用钢笔写着报纸上的填字游戏，她今天的样子和平时差别很大，上身穿着一件牛仔外套，露脐的黑色紧身恤衫，上印了个大大的表情图案，她的黑色长裤还撕了几个洞，一双高跟凉鞋正摆在床边。

 

胡德当即情绪有点不好，这副打扮实在太美国化了，尤其恤衫上那个黄色圆形笑脸，让她想到了立夏在洋楼里举办的聚会，克利夫兰和海伦娜选了一部经典奥斯卡电影，是上世纪九十年代的作品，讲述了一个擅长跑步的傻子，他在跑马拉松途中把满是尘埃的脸摁在一件T恤上，展开来就是这个愚蠢的图案。

 

“你迟到了。”欧根笑了笑，把报纸合起来，她刚写完去年十月份《太阳报》填字挑战专集上最长的一个英文单词，flibbertigibbet（轻浮的女子）。

 

“我要等官邸的人全走了才能出来。”

 

仿佛有人抽掉了胡德的龙骨，她才坐下就挨在欧根身上，脸上好看的眉毛拧成了一团

 

“怎么了。”欧根想环住她肩膀，胡德却闪开，往下顺势睡在德国人的腿上。

 

“我在想啊，亲王阁下，”胡德斜眼看她，“我和你以后还是少点见面为好吧？”

 

欧根眯了眯眼：“为何？”

 

“为了见你，我不知缺席过多少舞会，取消了多少和朋友的约会，甚至还拒绝了指挥官的邀请。我真想让你看看今天威尔士是怎么为此刁难我的。”

 

“就这样？”

 

“你还想怎么样，难道连作战都耽误了才算严重？”

 

“那我不准。”

 

胡德瞪大眼，虽然早有准备欧根不会轻易松口，可这么斩钉截铁的回绝她还是没料到。

 

“你也稍微体谅一下我，上将，我的应酬虽然没你多，却也为你放过希佩尔几次鸽子，推却过沙恩霍斯特交来的公务——谢天谢地，她后来给了五倍有多的份砸到我桌上——非要计较，那简直没完没了了。”

 

“又是你自己说你很有空的。”胡德才不信她。

 

“可现在约我私会的人是你呢。如果不能跟威尔士跳舞就让你这么烦恼，为什么不干脆打电话让我别来了？”

 

“我不只是为了那点可有可无的娱乐才对你发难的。”

 

“那是为了什么？”

 

淑女被问住了，思索答案过程中，一幅上周看过的图像在眼前一闪而过：沉没在蓝色深海中的俾斯麦号，舰体完整而细长，粘着海藻和贝类，甲板上绘着一枚罪恶的标志，在某些瞬间，她甚至觉得它和胡德号其实极其神似。

 

胡德有点苦闷的戳了下欧根的膝盖：“我不想说。”

 

“Bitte（行了），你不说，那就没理由单方面拒绝见我，我也不是很能忍耐你每天张口闭口都是威尔士的。”

 

“怎么了，亲爱的欧根亲王，你这是妒嫉了？”胡德在她腿上摆正头，别有意味的笑起来，“想不到你也有这种情绪。”

 

欧根皱眉：“我当然有。”

 

“撒谎。你只是为了证明自己的魅力才勾搭我的，我从不相信你把我当一回事。”

 

“你不也是为了安全感才选了我这种被核弹炸都不会沉的船吗。要是俾斯麦出现，你会不会又想说因为我长得像她你才喜欢我呢？”

 

“这根本是……”踩到隐秘的痛处，胡德发作起来，“你太无理取闹了。”

 

“再说，就算没有俾斯麦，我也一直以为，你爱的是威尔士。”欧根小声说，“那家伙是目中无人，但性格还算热心，刚到港区不熟悉环境，她帮过我很多。连曾经敌对的船都能出手相助，对你肯定无微不至吧。”

 

“怎么，你为我的朋友动过心？”

 

“如果她不是心有所属，我不介意找来解解闷的，但可惜，她从来只同你出双入对。”德国人语气有点酸：“倒是你，除了作战，别的时间从没正眼看过我。”

 

胡德却不买账：“阁下从前对我不也是不屑一顾？我每次到洋楼，见到都是你在和企业打桌球，你会对威尔士打招呼，却总是略过我。”

 

欧根争辩：“你当初太高傲，看着比吧台上的恐怖号还孤僻，像只深居简出的波斯猫，拒人于千里之外，还爱躲在二楼和皇家的人喝下午茶，见不到你，我进行自己的社交又有什么问题？”

 

“但拜你所赐，我错以为铁血精英都会像你一样无礼，直到去挪威公干，遇到提以比茨将军，才知道你在队里是个恶劣的例外。”胡德哼了一声。

 

“我只是不爱在无谓的人身上浪费时间。”

 

欧根轻描淡写的说完，弯腰亲吻了上将：

 

“但你不再是擦身而过的陌生人了，胡德——如果能带一条船下地狱，我肯定会选择你。“

 

“阁下的爱真是让我毛骨悚然啊——”

 

胡德轻戳了一下欧根额头，支起身，往情人唇上索取了另一个吻，唇上绵长的深入交流，欧根掌握主动，把她摁在床上，双手熟练的勾上了大腿：

 

“要先洗个澡吗？”欧根蹭了蹭情人的鼻子，话语里的饥渴像火药味儿一样浓，“还是……马上就开始？”

 

“只要你把这件比臭鼬还要蠢的T恤给脱了，”胡德纤长的手指划在欧根的小腹上，暗蓝的眼里蛰伏情热，连说话都变得粗鲁：“今晚想做几次都可以。”

 

“Alles klar（遵命）. ”

 

同欧根做爱，有种热烈却始终被人珍惜的感觉，或许正是这种舒适促使胡德选择了她，她们自由且合拍，享受其中却不受折磨，即便相互遗弃也能乐在其中，而其它倾慕她的人却不是这样：提以比茨将军的信件总是太过克制，爱丁堡像藏金子一样遮掩她的爱慕，声望习惯于暗恋、告别和不在场的恋情，威尔士则令人窒息，当根据爱的效果来判断时，她给予的更像是恨，而不是爱。出于种种不负责任的爱情观，胡德自觉港区内她只和白鹰最为滥情的列克星敦有共同语言，如果不是曾深夜撞见对方从光辉的卧室里溜出来，也许她们还能用更合乎礼节的方式来讨论它。

 

 

躺在浴缸里时，胡德的身体仍在回忆欧根手指放在体内的感觉，不过乳液擦在背上的触感很快就冲刷过来，有隐约的水果香味。欧根总是随身携带私用的发水和浴液。德国人尽心服务淑女的脊背，她打湿沐浴球，往手腕上洗出泡沫。胡德用凯尔特口音说句“好痒”，欧根肯定听不出来。在清理牙齿时，她看见排水口挂着几缕金色和银灰色交缠的发丝。

 

 

“来跳舞吧。”胡德洗完澡后说，把放在皮包里的备用衬衫丢到了欧根脸上。“套上它。不要穿那件蠢毙的恤衫，不然明天演习我就用大炮轰你。”

 

欧根悻悻的系上了纽扣，光着两条腿站在房间中央。胡德拿起了对方的手机，点开软件查找上面的音乐列表。

 

“那上面没有适合跳舞的歌。”欧根有点紧张的说，她的手机里几乎全是古典曲，巴赫平均律尤其多，有几首还是她自己拉的大提琴版，都是出击前听的。

 

“这个带爱心的是什么东西。”胡德眯眼盯着列表底部一个可疑的文件夹，上面两颗红心标记着一串拉丁字符，她看不懂文字的意思。

 

“你不要随便碰人家的私藏啦…！”

 

淑女怎么可能会住手，她果断点开文件夹，挑了01号音频文件按下播放键，随即，一阵迷离旖旎的女人的呻吟声在房间里响了起来。

 

胡德的脸刷一下红了。她回头怒视欧根：“这是谁？”

 

“还能有谁啊！”

 

胡德的脸更红了：“不知廉耻！”

 

“那是我远征时用的！不要删啊！！”

 

闹了二十分钟，胡德把音频基本删干净了，只因欧根抵死恳求才容许她在五十多份文件中留了七份，其中一份并非声音，而是立体影像：先是一片灰色，光线突然从右切进来，镜头晃动，对焦，拉远，胡德出现在画面中。她戴着金丝框眼镜，坐在酒吧沙发上读报纸，星点阳光打在她露出的整个肩头上。在她左侧，白头雕在木横杆上驻足，它时而伸展翅膀，警惕地注视着窗外。那还是欧根调来港区不足一个星期的时候拍下的。

 

结果，她们还是通过无线网络下载了一些正统的宫廷舞曲，共七首，包含海顿和亨德尔，胡德勉强同意在曲单中加入一首现代乐，2020年的3/4拍交响爵士曲，但如果欧根前面表现太糟，就别想淑女会陪她忍受那全无章法的黑人音乐到最后了。

 

“你技术退步得好快啊。”两曲之后，胡德窝在亲王的臂弯里，下半身不着寸缕地的晃着身体，刚才撞了几次的膝盖感觉有点麻：“以前跟威尔士跳舞的时候不是这样的吧。”

 

“没办法，谁叫现在舞伴容易让我分心？”

 

欧根还在思考下次怎么在枕头下藏根录音笔，就被胡德用力一勾腰部，突然放低，拉着以下腰的姿势旋了大大一圈。伴随着清脆的笑声，胡德一把拉起她，转着圈又把欧根转了回来。

 

“活见鬼。”欧根头晕目眩地靠在淑女身上。“淑女进攻起来都像你这么野蛮的？”

 

“毕竟你是我心仪的绅士啊。”胡德坦率的表白道。她靠前去亲吻欧根的唇，笑容明净又灿烂。她以命令语调说：“下次来邀我跳舞，欧根亲王，皇家的舞会在这周末举办。这回我们都不需要逃了。”

 

一声哼哼：“我怕跳着跳着会忍不住亲你。”

 

“你敢，我就把你的腰轰的直不起来。”

 

欧根大翻白眼：“你就不顾忌一下威尔士？”

 

“只是一支舞而已。”胡德放平声音，“她不会把铁血的船当作自己的假想敌，哪像你，人影都没见到，就诬蔑我中意俾斯麦。”

 

“感觉我被小看了嘛？”欧根勾起一个揶揄笑容，胃里雀跃不已。她抬起手，认真地扶住了胡德的腰。这时音乐切到了一首舒缓的爵士舞曲，那是她特意选的版本。古老民谣，美国之梦。前奏在悠扬的铜管中升起一串明快的军鼓声。

 

这次她们动作默契，分毫不差，滑步，旋转，眼神交错，橘红和暗蓝相互辉映，就像海上的火焰。欧根屏息静气的看着：胡德纤长的睫毛，卷曲的金发，喉管底端凸起的骨节，洁白衣袖下敏捷的双手，这个人陪她一同去过大西洋，与她在炮火中相拥，在暴风雨中做爱。

 

她知道她不会想着和自己一样的事了。那是藏在手机里，躲在战术研究条目下的加密文件夹中的一份珍贵的单色老影片，这段记忆所有舰娘都曾耳有所闻：一九二三年，胡德号开始了她的环球旅行，流水般的盛宴在她的甲板上奢侈地淌过，在士兵用刀剑破开烈酒、在礼炮轰鸣琴弦震响的海岸上，人们想象她细长优美的舰体，想象在日光将出未出之际，她越过多塞特郡雪白的悬崖，与后维多利亚时期的风采，从英吉利海峡蔚蓝的彼岸远道而来。那是属于胡德的，也是日不落帝国灿烂辉煌的最后一个时代。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“欧根亲王，跳舞时把目光放在你舞伴以外的人身上是非常不礼貌的。”

 

胡德靠在欧根耳边悄声细语着，借着转圈的姿势往德国人腰上掐了一下。这是皇家在官邸里举办的周末舞会，港区里空闲的舰娘几乎都出席了，加上军官，会场内有将近两百个人。

 

现在全场焦点都集中在皇家荣耀身上，这可是她头一次和铁血的成员在公开场合跳舞。

 

“求你不要再恶作剧了，胡德，我已经很努力忍耐着不去吻你了。”欧根咬着下唇，用娴熟的技术维持着华尔兹复杂的步伐，底下却跟淑女调皮的撩拨暗暗较劲，“光闻到你颈后的香水味都能让我发疯，要再去盯着你的脸看，我怕我这支舞未完就要把你拉到房里给强暴了。”

 

胡德却挑眉：“呵，我看阁下的神智还清晰得很，每换一个身位都在盯着威尔士的方向。”

 

“恐怕那是你家威尔在瞪我。”欧根翻白眼，“我还得担心回宿舍路上会否被皇家的船围殴呢。”

 

“威尔士在和企业聊天，没空注意我们了。现在开始，给我专心点。”

 

胡德有点不满地嘟囔，双腿仍优美的引着节奏，随着舞步，颈上名贵的钻石首饰闪出了曼妙的光，却也比不过胡德本身的风采：

 

“为了你，我才让厌战大人选了华尔兹，不然按陛下的趣味，她才不会允许这种浪荡的舞曲出现在皇家的宴会上。”

 

“哼，Chillen（放轻松吧），我们在跳的可是历史悠久的德国农民舞呢。”好胜的欧根才不惧怕挑战，引胡德的手勾上她的肩膀，那种感觉不错，胡德贴着舞伴身体绕过一圈，迎面而来便是对方充满渴望的眼神，她后退，她就逼进，她闪躲，她就追逐，这才是跳舞该有的样子，那才是皇家荣耀应得的待遇，胡德一向享受成为众人注意力中心的快乐，何况这种倾慕还是来自自己的情人呢。

 

远处的威尔士却抱着手臂，忧心忡忡的听着同伴的说话，太过专心，连舞池里的光景都没能刺激到她。

 

“我知道的就那么多了。”企业挪开帽子，把它戴在头上。她今晚是特地来此找威尔士的。

 

“谢谢你来通知我。”

 

“不客气。对于那条船今后的命运，我的好奇和警惕就和现在的你一样。”

 

企业说着把眼神投向舞池，捕捉到了当中最显目的两位，蓝裙加身的胡德，还有她那身穿鲜红色铁血军服的舞伴欧根，位置原因，这边几乎见不到淑女的脸，只看到德国人长而柔顺的银灰色头发挡在前头，可在末尾换步一瞬间，企业还是窥见了浮在她们唇边的笑意。

 

那两个人什么时候变得这么熟了？

 

企业把这种疑问简单的归咎在脱离社交太久，毕竟她实在无暇关心朋友们的感情状况：“那我先走了，还有工作。”

 

“等等，企业。”威尔士叫住对方，“不留下来跳支舞吗，听说你要来，至少一打白鹰的舰娘都在开着雷达找你呢。”

 

“我大约没有这种宽裕的时间了，请代我转告她们，现场肯定会有比我更合适的舞伴的。”

 

“可你未免太痴迷加班了吧，上次在你身上闻到这么浓的烟味都是几年前的事了？你最近是不是压力太大了。”

 

企业楞了一下：“我没事。”

 

“你姐姐也来了。就在乐队对面的长椅上坐着。”威尔士小心提起这个话题，假装没有看到企业袖下露出的一小块绷带，“我猜你也许想去看看她。”

 

“……她是和列克星敦前辈一起来的吗？”

 

“没错。但她刚去和光辉小姐跳舞了——”威尔士往左边张望了一下，看到一位身穿黑色鸡尾酒裙的女性坐在约克城身边，“现在好像是宾夕法尼亚准将在陪着你姐姐。”

 

企业捏了捏拳头，听到这个名字比列克星敦还要让她不快，“哦，她们玩得开心就好。”

 

白鹰领袖还是冷漠地离开了。这轮舞蹈散了。威尔士不解地叹了口气，“那家伙，到底在赌什么气啊？”

 

 

企业大踏步地走出官邸大门，盘旋在半空的死神朝她飞了过来，伸开爪子，舒展翅膀，稳稳落在主人的前臂上。企业抚摸它的羽毛，感受雕鹰沉稳的重量和优美的身躯，就像枪手握着伴其出生入死的武器一样安心。这是姐姐出事后，唯一能顺利安抚她情绪的事物。

 

“……是企业上将吗？”

 

一声细小软糯的嗓音从身后传来，企业转过头，见到一位穿着泡泡裙的女孩从门柱后探出头，娇小的脸上满是迟疑和害怕。

 

“晚上好，亚利桑那小姐。”企业冲她礼貌的笑了笑。

 

“你这是要走了么？”亚利桑那声气软绵嗫懦，她说话无论何时都满怀感伤。

 

“对，我还要回去整理文件。”

 

“……可是，你才刚到没有十分钟，舞会还有很久才结束呢。”

 

企业到底是听出了一些言外之意：对方从开始一直在这里等她了。

 

“我是因公事来找威尔士亲王的。现在事说完了，没必要再久留。”企业还是想尽可能体贴地照顾这个多愁善感的女性，尽管对方的年纪比她还大一岁。她补充道：“你呢，不打算进去多玩一会吗？难得的舞会，下次也不知等到什么时候了。”

 

“我刚打算进去的，但转头却看到你在这里了。”亚利桑那欲言又止，双手绞在一起，“我想为昨天的事对你道歉……”

 

那是一次往复活岛方向的出击任务，亚利桑那、田纳西和加利福尼亚编在后援小队去协助企业和萨拉托加，但因为敌机击中了亚利桑那的对空电探，她的第一轮齐射无一命中对手，企业失去左翼的火力掩护，舰载机还在重装弹，可重樱卷着黑色火焰的脉冲船已经往她冲了过来，企业闪避了三艘，田纳西用副炮击中了一艘，但漏网之鱼却在企业侧后方爆炸，她左臂因此也受了伤，在疗养舱里睡了近十个小时才醒。

 

“我不介意。受伤是常有的事吧。”企业笑笑，“你们其他人都能平安返港对我而言就是最好的消息了。”

 

“我下次一定会保护好你的。”亚利桑那的语气很勇敢，这拘谨却倔强的神态落到企业眼里，倒有点像年轻时的约克城了，“还、还有姐姐，和大家，都交给我吧，我不会让上将失望的。”

 

“我很感激。”

 

“要是能做到，那这样的我……”

 

——也有资格继续留在白鹰了吧。

 

亚利桑那的脸上现出了想哭一般的冲动，碧绿色的眼盼又在凝结起了哀伤。她的性格企业也是知道的，从还在士官学校开始企业就想过，对方若成为舰娘，肯定会受始祖舰效应严重的影响。企业还记得，在宾夕法尼亚级战列舰选拔结束后，亚利桑那曾发短信倾诉自己到珍珠港遗址纪念馆参观的经历，她看见隐藏在悼念厅三角形入口后的石碑，那巨大的、洁白的石墙上刻满了死难者的名字，她还看到了那条船，亚利桑那号残破的舰体，就在水底，就在她的脚下，潮动的海水上泛着珍珠般的油光，就像她曾经和今后将为一切死于战火的人们所落下的眼泪。参观结束，她就在大厅里哭了，强烈的悲伤如同病毒袭击了她，差点无法靠自己走出展馆，在回程的路上她试图拨通企业的电话却无能为力。那时她留在对方电话本上的名字，还是叫露西娅。

 

——其实你不需要这么看待自己的。

 

企业伸手按在亚利桑那的肩膀上，手心贴着衣料，温度传到肌肤上，亚利桑那吓了一大跳。她红着脸，瑟缩着，犹豫着，才抬头迎上企业温柔的紫色眼睛。

 

“不用给自己压力。你只要做好份内工作就够了，协助我，其它事情我会搞定的。”

 

明明是温柔得让人想流泪的口吻，亚利桑那的心脏却用力抽痛了一下。

 

……即使没有约克城大人，我还是没法站在你身边并肩作战吗？

 

“有机会的话，下次一起跳支舞吧。”企业松开了手，“但今晚我实在没这个心情。”

 

“可约克城大人她也在舞会上……”

 

亚利桑那低下头，看着自己的鞋尖，她不知该用哪种表情说出这句话，在白鹰团队里，约克城的话题或多或少是个禁忌：

 

“她肯定是为了你而来的。”

 

就像我，穿上这身不习惯的裙子，盘起了不熟悉的发型，踏着令人脚趾生痛的高跟鞋，还戴起了姐姐的首饰，那么左右为难，慌慌张张，心脏扑通跳着，独自站在你最喜欢的浩瀚的星空下苦苦等待，就是为了让你看到我，想听你说一句：你很漂亮。

 

“怎么可能？”

 

空气中却传来了一声嘲讽似的回应。

 

“姐姐她有列克星敦小姐，连宾夕法尼亚准将也在陪她，我在不在又有什么关系。”企业漠然的回答道，“那样也好，我已经够忙了，没时间浪费在这些琐事上了。”

 

这番话里蕴含的冷淡让亚利桑那大吃一惊，可她还来不及为自己的莽撞再一次道歉，企业就甩下了一句“晚安”，带着白头雕钻进车子离开了。

 

 

＊＊

 

 

“呐，你真的不打算跳支舞吗？”

 

听到音乐响起后，宾夕法尼亚柔声问约克城，在对方回过神来后轻轻戳了她的额头：“在想什么？”

 

“没。只觉得舞会很热闹……”

 

约克城摸了摸被戳的地方，苦笑着却心情轻松。宾夕法尼亚是她调到学院教书后经常往来的军官，似乎是为了帮她适应教学生活，还特定申请为学院一周四节的体能课做助教，偶尔也客串弹道学的讲师。她为人耿直，作风严厉，思路清晰，受学生爱戴也受学生痛恨，上岗短短几周就成为港口知名的魔鬼教官，除了柯尼斯堡级，现在约克城的午餐和下午茶几乎都是跟她一起吃的了。

 

“你还是不习惯待在人多的地方。”宾夕法尼亚抿了口手中的酒，眉头紧锁：“为什么列克星敦非要带你过来呢。”

 

还把她撇在这里，自己跑去跟皇家的旧情人跳舞了，整个没心没肺的女人。

 

“别责怪她，列克星敦小姐只是想我放松一下而已。”

 

“但这双腿其实无法跳舞吧，还是说，你觉得已恢复到差不多了？”

 

“稍微走动个十分钟是没问题，但跳舞这么激烈的运动，还是做不了的。”

 

“那，只是搭着腰稍微摇摆一下——像座钟摆一样，也可以咯？”宾夕拧着眉头比划道。

 

“我猜应该可以吧，但是这么跳不是很无聊吗？”约克城掩着嘴，孩子一样笑了起来，她就喜欢这个恶魔教官莫名傻气的样子。

 

“有你在，怎么都不会无聊吧。”宾夕法尼亚把手覆上来，指缝相扣，引得约克城慌忙抬头看她，谁知教官的眼神非但没闪缩，还很大胆的逼近过来了：“下一场舞，我们来试一试？”

 

“但、但是我……”约克城心跳有点快。她想对方也许是喝多了，才会有这么迷离的眼神，碧绿色盼子盈着雾气，很有侵略性，却意外的讨人喜欢，放在刻有伤痕的脸上更是美艳，宾夕法尼亚是个有故事的人，但约克城从未主动去问过她。

 

教官还是放过她了：“开玩笑的。好久没见到你这么慌张的表情了。”她指甲轻刮一下约克城的拇指根：“当年只在你跟我比试前才看过这么真心实意的惊慌，平时你都是在装。”

 

“比试？”

 

“嗯。我以前在士官学校给你下过战书。”宾夕法尼亚说话从不拐弯抹角，她扬扬眉毛就坦言：“因为我那时讨厌你妹妹，顺带着也恨起你来了。所以我提出要在演习里跟你一对一。”

 

讨厌……企业？

 

“你和企业之间有什么过节么？”约克城紧接着问。

 

“当然有。企业那时可是我的头号敌人呢……她年轻时那张脸，精致得像是上帝亲手雕刻的一样，喜欢她的官兵能绕波士顿排十圈，就连亚利桑那都无法幸免。”

 

宾夕又挨近了约克城一点，垂下的棕色卷发在脸上落下阴影，说话都变得很是暧昧：

 

“我从没想过亚利桑那会离开我的庇护，她胆子很小又乖巧，但对企业的感情，却让她一下子长大了。你懂我当时有多诧异？她竟说她要上前线，她愿意竭尽全力争取一个成为舰娘的名额，这都是为了企业，她想把自己的名字跟她一起在新世纪的军事史上留名万世。”

 

约克城感觉自己听了一些不该听的东西，她缩开了双眼：“那企业……是辜负了亚利桑那小姐吗？”

 

“不，我不是在暗示企业在拈花惹草，她并不是那样的人。”宾夕法尼亚摆摆手，苦笑着，“实际上她在来马里亚纳之前连一次恋爱都没谈过，你能相信吗，一个十七岁的小孩子，竟然对我说飞机的座舱罩比起男生的屁股更性感，我当即嘲笑了她一番，这满脑子鱼雷的傻瓜，该在树上吊死。”

 

她的端正让我讨厌，更纯情到让我不忍心责备她——“所以，我才找到了你。”

 

——管管你的姐妹吧，如果她没准备接受别人的心意，就不要再给追求者机会了！

 

“你却说企业想过什么生活是她的自由，就没再搭理我了。”宾夕法尼亚的眉毛一动一动，有点垂头丧气：“想我堂堂崩姐还是第一次被人这么拒绝呢。”

 

即便是醉话，约克城也听的双颊发热起来，白鹰船之间还有这么混乱的过去：“抱歉，我那么回答你真是很不近人情……”

 

但宾夕法尼亚却用唇语说了：Stil te（安静）。她靠近约克城耳边，温热的、带着威士忌气味的身躯紧贴了过来，如同一只矫健的黑豹温顺的偎依在她肩头。她这么说：

 

“三天后，我就当着全班同学的脸，说要一炮打烂你的甲板。那帮混球跟着起哄，装要拉开裤链，说我在讲荤笑话……但不是的，我很认真的，想要击败你。我想向亚利桑那证明，只要约克城号最强的候选人之一输了，只要企业的姐姐输了，那她喜欢的人，也就不可能成为那个名垂千古的Lucky Enterprise——Tango Mike（非常感谢），我当时早已经是宾夕法尼亚了，不可能会输给你，区区一个舰装同步率才68%的后备生，还是台轻飘飘的航母。”

 

“然而你却……”脑仁一阵刺痛，约克城仿佛看到了当时的情景，舰载机从甲板上起飞，发出了刺耳的滑轮声：“你却败在我的手下。”

 

“对。”宾夕有点吃惊，“你想起来了？”

 

“有那么一点点。”约克城又难为情起来：“但那是真的吗？”

 

“是真的。你还用最残酷的方式羞辱了我。”宾夕法尼亚的语气相当感伤，还带着怨恨：

 

“我至今都不知你怎么做到的，你闪开了我的齐射，闪开了冲锋连击，我眼睁睁看着二十多枚模拟弹往你飞去，炮火却连你的裙摆都摸不到。你太可恶了，明明早把我开火的节奏和时机研究透了，开始前却还谦卑至极的恳求我手下留情，可最后你又是怎么对我的呢：你在烟雾里对我转过甲板，只放了一架轰炸机，仅仅一架，就击中我舰装上的漏洞，把问题最大的一块侧甲打穿，把三座装弹器的机板都折断了，断板插进燃炉，连着舰桥一起炸上了天，那碎片还打中了螺旋桨，害我一只脚都插进水里起不来。”

 

然后，一声叹息：“那次之后，我就对你彻底改观了。我原先以为你是个懦夫，你毫无立场，逃避站队，温柔也不过是种虚伪。但原来，错的那个人是我。”

 

“中立态度不过是交手前的礼节罢了。”约克城眨眨眼，神色天真又无辜，“那可是你教我的呢。”

 

“才不是呢。这句话最早是你说的，就在你来为演习的事对我道歉时。”宾夕叽咕道。“我只不过是现学现卖罢了。”

 

“啊，看来我以前还蛮会说话的嘛？”

 

“我看现在也差不多。”教官碧绿的眼里满是柔情，她轻轻推了下约克城的肩膀，“我们走吧，去别的地方再继续？”

 

“别的地方？”约克城张大眼，“但列克星敦小姐应该还在跳舞，我不能……”

 

“担心什么，待会我会打电话给她说明的——”

 

“啊啦？有话想说的，现在对我说不就了嘛～？”

 

列克星敦忽然出现在后方，用力揽在了宾夕法尼亚肩上，硬是把她从约克城身上拖起来，然后双手并用的不停拽她，一番打闹下才把教官从沙发上拉走了。

 

随后列克星敦把她用力推在柱子上，冷淡的一笑：

 

“我亲爱的，你喝的也是够醉了。脑子都不清醒了，敢碰企业的姐姐，你不怕她在你脸上再留条伤疤吗？”

 

“她怎么会？”宾夕颇为讽刺的回应道：“企业现在可是个很有礼貌的孩子。”

 

“Hooa，企业的确乖宝宝，可我却依然是个野蛮人呢。”列克星敦危险地眯起双眼：“还要我说更清楚点么，宾夕法尼亚，别碰约克城——别碰我的东西。”

 

“哈，你要这么重视约克城，就不要撇下她自顾自去和你的前任跳舞啊。”

 

“我这不是给你机会跟她叙旧嘛？”列克星敦甚至扯了扯宾夕的耳朵：“还是说，你在吃醋，你也想跟我来支火辣的劲舞？”

 

“我对你没有兴趣。”她有点恼怒的挡开对方的手，“我最受不了你和光辉这种连甲板都没甲板样的船，不怕你们的旗子彩带会把珍贵的飞机摔进水里吗。”

 

“好好，我明白，尊贵的战列舰瞧不起只懂放飞机的航母，但我和萨加的始祖舰好歹还兼职过炮船呢，上次开炮掩护你时怎么没见你抱怨我们的甲板娘娘腔？”

 

“别拿始祖舰来说事，你自己不也放言说除了航母，谁也别想睡上你的床？”宾夕才不服软，下巴一昂，声音却压低：“要不要我告诉约克城你当年还试着勾引过企业？”

 

“你有胆子就说嘛，不过一个初吻，有什么了不起？”列克星敦晃了晃满是笑意的脸，撩颈上的丝带撩在指上卷了又卷：“这也是我唯一能从约克城手上抢来的东西了，我可是很自豪的呢。”

 

宾夕法尼亚笑得恶狠狠：“难怪约克城会甩了你两次。要是这次又让她失望，你别想我还会冰天雪地跑去盐湖城听你哭着诉苦。”

 

又戳到痛处，列克星敦不由得优雅的爆了句粗，宾夕却不睬她，调头就走，穿过人群，回到了看起来很不安的约克城身边。

 

“我想今晚可能约不到你了。约克城小姐，我们……明天见。”

 

宾夕法尼亚低下头，绅士地亲吻上约克城的手背，她抿得紧紧的嘴，她昔日高傲的、女王般的额头线条在约克城眼里顿时柔和了起来，连语调都是那么的轻柔。

 

“忘了说。你今天真的很漂亮。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

约克城谨慎的道谢，目送对方离开，在她消失前，铁血的沙恩霍斯特迈着女王的步伐闯进了舞池，她穿着军装，挺着胸口，傲慢地、愤怒地、一刻不停地向刚跳完舞正在喝酒的欧根亲王走了过去。

 

 

＊＊

 

她们离开时，白鹰的两个乔装记者，格里徳利和莫里正用微型相机躲在柱子后大肆偷拍，可被列克星敦一眼看穿，还对她们远远抛了个飞吻。之后列克星敦转头说：“赌一门381mm皇家国炮，明天早上的《莱港老实人报》头版照片会出现多少条德英系的船？嗯哼哼，我猜至少五艘。”

 

约克城弱弱的拒绝了猜谜游戏，缓慢拄着拐杖，走上了敞篷车，清爽温和的夜风吹散了笼罩她头上的阴云。星空浩瀚无边，暗紫色天幕与海面相接，港口暗黄的指示灯闪烁在大气里，是触手可及的星光。她想起大黄蜂说过，企业自小就喜欢观星。

 

可是，企业今晚终究还是没有来。

 

车子开上了沿海的运输通路，在基地里兜风。列克星敦难得没有开音乐，看来在宴会上泡了一晚，连号称舞会皇后的她都感到了累。

 

“你还好吗？”她平淡的问，“抱歉，我刚玩得有点忘乎所以了。”

 

“没关系，宾夕法尼亚小姐一直在和我聊天呢。”约克城笑笑，她是真的不介意列克星敦和谁玩，一直受人照顾，她心里过意不去，对方能多消遣一会于她反而是种解放。

 

“聊了什么嘛，我能听么？”

 

“她就说了一些以前读书的事，我跟她的比赛，还有企业的过去……”约克城的声音低下来：“对了，我跟宾夕法尼亚小姐，以前的关系很差吗？”

 

“怎么这样问。”列克星敦眯起了眼。

 

“她以前似乎很讨厌我，也讨厌企业。”

 

“哦，最初是不喜欢，后来？已经像条斑点狗一样只懂围着你转了，哼哼，我猜你以前也很中意她的，你说那是你理想中的伴侣。”

 

约克城的心惊恐地跳了一下：“难道我和她……曾是恋人之类的。”

 

“恋人？别说笑了，亲爱的，她不过就是趁虚而入跟你睡了几次的关系罢了。”列克星敦冷笑：“哪比得上你和我呢。”

 

她用力打转方向盘，把车开到停机坪上停了下来。车胎发出刺耳的摩擦声。约克城还来不及为她的话心惊肉跳，就被这个急转弯吓到手心冒汗了。

 

 

“我有件事一直想说很久了。”

 

列克星敦紧抓着方向盘，粉色的头发凌乱地披在她米白色的外套上，满身酒气和烟味，这么混乱颓靡，邋邋遢遢，眼神恍惚，全然不像平时的她。

 

“列克星敦小姐……”

 

她却伸出手，抓住了约克城的手臂，每说一个字都在历尽艰辛：“如果我今年之内申请退役，你会跟我一起回美国去吗？”

 

我不在乎你是否记得我，不在乎我们过去的光荣和溃败，就算你什么都想不起，就算你真的死了，我也想和你的尸体葬在同一片海洋里，这是我们在珊瑚岛上就约好了的。

 

“让我们从头来过吧。”

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

威尔士在淑女房间吃早餐。女仆送来的《莱港老实人报》放在桌上，她打开它，正想用昨晚的舞会报道来佐餐，但翻没两页就吃惊到快把手上的茶杯打翻，还抬眼瞪了一下坐在对面的胡德。

 

胡德仍在低头看平板阅读器，隔几秒在上面作标记。她很专心，金丝框眼镜在鼻梁上戴得端正无比，只有眼睛在追随密麻的文字，自然没发觉亲王的异样。

 

威尔士咳了两声，把报纸放到她面前。

 

“你看看那家伙都干了什么。”

 

胡德回过神，这才往下扫了一眼摊在圆桌上的报纸。

 

报纸头版，舰队艳情史专题，以十倍大血红粗体字在横标下印了个“燃情！号外！”，跨页附上密密麻麻的照片，排版七歪八扭，惊悚吓人，穿插的说明文字调色显目口吻更是八卦至极，十分贴切体现了劲爆和狗血的宗旨，照片里头也基本是胡德认识的人：在官邸门口不知和谁挨得很近的企业，舞池里跟光辉几乎脸贴脸的列克星敦，和白鹰某美女教官在沙发上依偎紧贴的约克城，扶着女王回房时一脸通红的厌战，用短剑轻撩着z23发梢的z46（前者红着脸勃然大怒），当中自然也有胡德和威尔士，而且在右下角还藏着一张巴掌大的、明显是在停车场偷摄的照片，还用黄色大字，加粗箭头，点明了上面贴在一起的主角，就是欧根与沙恩霍斯特。

 

虽然图片清晰度很差，仍看得出，她们正在接吻，欧根还是被压在车门上的那个。

 

更好笑的是，在这张小照片左边其实紧挨着胡德和欧根跳华尔兹的抓拍，这张照片倒是专业，把淑女拍得光彩动人风姿优美，要能忽略上面一排的萨拉托加五连拍，胡德简直想给白鹰记者打个十分满分了。

 

“哦。”淑女重新看回她的平板。“她们把我拍得挺漂亮啊。”

 

“我让你看的是铁血那个笨蛋。”

 

“谁啊？”

 

“欧根！我的天，你就不该答应跟她跳舞。”威尔士恨铁不成钢地摇着头，“竟然让记者拍到这么难看的一幕！我觉得把她照片放在你旁边都已经让皇家蒙羞了。”

 

胡德继续看平板：“欧根亲王和我好歹是同事，最近还常一起出击，和她跳一两次无伤大雅吧。”

 

“无、伤、大、雅？哼，也只有你的教养能容忍这种登徒浪子来牵你的手了。我不敢相信，她竟敢趁我离开时邀你跳舞，要在平时我肯定要骂她不自量力的。”威尔士很郁闷，“你是没见到，女王陛下发现和你出场的是欧根时，皇杖都差点没摔到厌战大人身上了。”

 

“你到底怎么了威尔？欧根亲王好歹还是铁血唯一驻扎在莱港的精英舰，我允许她做自己舞伴也不算很丢脸吧？”

 

“你的标准什么时候变得那么低，连欧根也能算是精英舰了？”威尔士失笑，“她不过就是装甲强点的巡洋船，从设计到攻守理念都延续了德国战时顽固落后的战术思维，雷击和炮击连贝尔法斯特都比不上，把她安排在陛下的队伍里能有什么用处？指挥官的编队策略未免太保守了，我早就跟他说过别这样做的。”

 

“指挥官的战场经验比我们丰富的多，我想他会有自己的考虑，你呀，在质疑别人时不妨审慎点吧，如厌战大人所说，一位真正明智的国君是不会单凭感情用事的。”胡德回答得轻描淡写，还挑起了眼皮盯她：“再说，最先和铁血来往的皇家人好像是你才对吧，我还以为，你跟欧根亲王是好朋友。”

 

“又怎么样，难道你是为了给我面子？”

 

“不然呢？若我贸然拒绝了你的好友，不是有点失礼了么？”

 

“我跟欧根关系是不错，但不代表她有资格做你的朋友。”威尔士深叹一口气：“你别被欧根的外表骗了，她战斗是有点本事，嘴巴又甜又亲热看似人畜无害，但那都是她的伪装：她实际是个酒鬼，以前烟瘾很大，在学校和军队里还有几次重大违纪记录，不知她是去哈草，还是勾搭下级时得意忘形泄漏了舰装的机密，她没说清楚，我也查不到那么深，但结果就是，她成为欧根亲王才没几个月就被德国派来这里做了联络员，这可真称她的心了，把她低俗下品的生活作风全都带到了莱德隆。我都不想说她刚到港口那段时间有多喜欢出外面去找乐子，连我都受不了，更何况你？那种品行不正的女人，我不想你跟她走得太近。”

 

太迟了，已经走得很近了。胡德心里默默腹诽着，小口抿了一口红茶。也不是第一次听到威尔士在私下批评欧根的私生活了。朋友之所以是朋友，就因为她们身上总有一两点能彼此蔑视的地方。

 

“再说，她若真把我当友人，就不该企图染指皇家的掌上明珠……你可是女王陛下的船，也是我威尔士的专属舰。”

 

威尔士的声音越说越低，还撑着腮叽咕道：“在这里，谁都知道我喜欢你，而且除了我，不会再有其他配得上你高贵身份的船了。”

 

“我就当作赞美收下了。”胡德微微一笑，决定在威尔士自我满足感最强的时候中止话题，免得坏了对方的心情。她锁屏平板：“不说了，我待会要去司令部。你也准备准备给女王陛下汇报吧。”

 

她终究还是把那份碍眼的报纸盖了起来，摘下眼镜，准备把没吃完的早餐解决掉。爱丁堡拿着一壶牛奶走了过来。胡德对对方嘱咐了一句，女仆就到更衣室去准备了。威尔士取过报纸，还在对头版的照片皱眉头。

 

几分钟后，爱丁堡听到了开门声，胡德来到了更衣室。蓝色的舰装礼服已经提前放在衣架上了。

 

“请您稍候片刻，我先去取一件新的披肩过来。”女仆行礼道。

 

“等等，爱丁堡。”

 

胡德轻轻叫了她，没带手套的手上前牵住了女仆。

 

爱丁堡感到自己手上被塞了一个小盒子。她吃惊的想低头看是什么，却见到胡德手指按在了她的嘴唇上。

 

“嘘——记得回去再拆开看。”

 

“胡德小姐……”血尽数冲上了爱丁堡的脸，大大镜片遮住的脸颊都变成了深粉色，除了为她梳头，为她更衣，其他时间她何尝试过跟胡德这么接近过？

 

“生日快乐。”淑女温柔的笑起来，“希望这会是你喜欢的礼物。”

 

生日。那是她作为人类，而不是轻巡舰的生日。

 

这个日子爱丁堡没有告诉过任何人。

 

“今天放个假吧，和贝尔一起出港区放松放松，我会让萨福克和肯特在官邸帮忙的。”

 

她不知道该回答什么，感激又像是泪水在眼里凝了起来，在主人面前哭是很失礼的事，可在胡德温暖的手心里，她觉得放肆一次也不是不可以的。

 

“不用了。”爱丁堡哭花了眼睛，用力抓紧着胡德，有那么一瞬间她甚至很想在这双美丽的手上刻下无法磨灭的痕迹，可她实在做不到：“能在今天继续为你服务是我最幸福的事了。”

 

胡德却只是摇了摇头：“去吧。”她说，笑着眨了眨右眼：“披肩还是要拿过来的哦。”

 

 

爱丁堡离开后，淑女到梳妆镜前坐了下来，若有所思的注视着镜子。

 

她想到昨晚舞会中途，就在这张梳妆柜上，她穿着蓝色长裙打开双腿，居高临下地把欧根按在了自己的腿间，她们作爱比在舞池默契的多，德国人的舌头那么温热灵活，望向胡德的表情又是那么崇敬和性感，就像在看着她的领袖，她的神明，对欧根这么一个虚无主义的人来谈信仰可能有点好笑，可她的虔诚总是装的恰到好处，使胡德不忍心揭穿她。

 

对啊，假的又何妨？只要你愿屈尊取悦我。

 

胡德的指甲敲了敲柜面，一丝古怪的微笑浮起来。那张照片：沙恩霍斯特。

 

她拉开抽屉，拿出了平日随身携带的怀表，打开金色的表盖。

 

珐琅瓷的表面上刻着一个盾形纹章，以横竖条纹分隔出了精细的格间，其上缀满更复杂的色彩和动物的元素，左上是四个小纹章的组合，金银色耶路撒冷王国章赫然在列，右上则是白马、红色蟹钳和黄黑色的菱形螺纹花带，下方从左到右绘着黑白色狮子和黄蓝色的方格，这些都代表了持有者庞杂的贵族头衔和家族曾经拥有的领地；在正中，还有一枚较小的盾章，其右是带红边的、蓝色鸢尾花的变体组合图案，左边画着红底白十字，暗示了其祖先是来自萨伏伊公爵家族和法兰西王室。

 

她对这个图案不能更熟悉了，那不属于皇家任何一条船，它是欧根亲王号的舰徽。

 

“那——我今天又该怎么管教你呢？”

 

淑女轻笑着自言自语，随后把表合了起来。

 

 

 

＊＊

 

约克城醒的比平常要晚。她洗漱完到客厅时，列克星敦已经在餐桌旁等她了。

 

“早安哟。”

 

“早安。我还以为你出任务了。”

 

约克城拖着脚步走过去，只要足够慢，她的步伐看起来就和常人没有分别。

 

“我迟到是常有的事了，企业不会说什么的。”列克星敦放下杂志，过去为她拉开椅子，“我现在真正的工作就是照顾你嘛。”

 

约克城坐下来：“……听起来不是航母的份内事呢。”

 

“但我乐意做呀，变相不也为你的妹妹减轻点负担么，嗯？”列克星敦用下巴抵住她的肩，双手熟稔的环了上去：“企业现在转的比一只陀螺还要忙，除了拜托我，还哪有时间顾得上你哦。”

 

负担啊……约克城怔了怔。不知是因为列克星敦的体温很暖，还是这句话传达的真相太过于刺痛，她下意识往后靠了去，刚好小兔子一样缩进了列克星敦的怀里，像在向她找寻着依靠和慰籍。

 

“我还是离开这里比较好吧。”

 

“你是真的想走吗。”

 

“想。”约克城低声说着，因为右臂上隐约的疼痛而不得不按摩手腕转移注意力，“只要恢复到能照顾自己的程度，我就会向指挥官提交申请的。”

 

“我说了我会和你一起回去的。”列克星敦打断她，“再给我一点时间好么，等独立级航母调过来，我就正式可以结束这见鬼的从军生涯了。”

 

“但我不想也成为你的……负担，你还有萨拉托加小姐要照顾呢。”

 

“萨拉已经不是小孩子了，她可是陪我们在莱特湾出生入死的军人呢。”

 

“可没有我这个意外，你是不可能想到要退役吧？我问过海伦娜小姐，她说你入伍时曾发誓会陪萨拉托加小姐在战场上到最后一秒的，不对吗？”

 

这下换列克星敦说不出话了。

 

“不要让我成为这种小丑一样的角色，列克星敦，这就是我的答案。”约克城强调道：“我真的不想扰乱你的人生了。”

 

没等说完，列克星敦却绕到前面，托起了她的下巴：

 

“那没有我，你打算想怎么从企业手上逃走？你觉得她会允许你回去维斯波尔县那空荡荡的家么？那儿已经没有人在等你们了。”

 

“……那也没关系。”约克城苦涩的面对着她，“我记不起那些过去，也不打算强迫自己生活在悲惨的回忆里，如同白纸一样重生又有什么不好？只是在这里的每一个认识我的人都不愿承认这件事，特别是她……”

 

列克星敦的胸口猛地刺痛了。她双手抚摸上约克城清瘦的脸，几乎带着点怒气，在她不留神时把她推向了沙发椅背，慌神之间，把嘴唇用力的吻了上去。

 

“唔…列克…嗯唔！”

 

约克城哪有力气阻止得了她，舰娘的身体既然承受得起半吨重的舰装，区区普通女人的力量对列克星敦也算得了什么呢，何况她吻技是那么熟练，亲在嘴唇上的动作丝滑得如同她们早就练习过了千百次，不过膝盖蹭过约克城的腿弯，就害对方大惊失色，松懈了牙关，使得舌头顺利的闯了进去，软滑的唇瓣在致死的热度里纠缠在一起。

 

“你还是像以前那么不听话呢……”

 

列克星敦用力咬了一下对方下唇，手指惩罚般划过了约克城后颈，引起一声压抑着的呻吟，然后又是一声，脊背升起了一阵电流，敏感的地方不管记忆存在与否都会忠实的带来生理上的快感。列克星敦捏着她下巴，吻的既深入又蛮狠，她已经很久没体会到这种恼怒和妒嫉混合在一起的冲动了，每次都是因为这个人，都是因为约克城，她总能勾起她的保护欲和施虐心，仿佛是为了逼她失态而存在的、一个命中注定的弱点。

 

“我和你……啊、做过很多次这种事么。”

 

才在间隙挤出一句话，双唇又让人给封住了。

 

“当然了。”完后列克星敦得意的勾起一抹笑，把约克城的胯部勾近贴住了自己：“你前生的、和这辈子的初吻，现在都是属于我的了。”

 

“那在我出事之前，我们也还是……恋人么？”

 

约克城使劲抵住了列克星敦的胸口，张着惶惑的眼眸抬头看她。列克星敦屏住了呼吸，她发现那双眼还是那么漂亮，仿佛是铺满了整个海面的柔软的蔚蓝色，约克城看人时总有着朦胧的距离感，会令你错觉她近在咫尺，然而真想抓紧她时，她却如阵风一样离你而去了。

 

列克星敦确定她是回想起了一些东西，可她不想逼问她。

 

“……我很想撒谎说是，但可惜，那时早有另一个人代替我吻你了。”

 

列克星敦的声音听起来很难过，她埋在约克城珠贝色的柔顺长发里蹭她的脖子，鼻里都是无花果香水的甜味，多么讽刺啊，她们从前总用同一种法国牌子的香水，这种香味从学生时代开始，从波士顿湾旁的战术训练课一直跟随她们到海上无数次穿越过赤道，直到她们分开，香水跟枕边人换的速度一样快，只有待她遗忘一切，才能以这种方式重拾曾经的默契。

 

“也就是说我们早就分手了咯。”约克城抓了抓列克星敦的袍领，“为什么会分开呢，我做了什么事让你讨厌了？”

 

“胡说什么，我可是被你甩的，还是整整两次呢。”

 

约克城耳根发热起来：“我怎么会有胆子那样对你啊。骗人。”

 

“那就答应我，别再甩我第三次了。”列克星敦轻蹭她的脸，在这种无法防备的暧昧中放肆的又吻了她一次：“喜欢我吗？”

 

“……不知道。”约克城草草制住了滑向她睡袍里的手，虽然列克星敦触碰身体的感觉不坏，但她意识到沉溺在这种突如其来的情欲是一件罪恶的事，愧疚感沉在身体的深处，深海里的发光的鱼类一样吸引了她的注意，可她不知道它为什么在那里，也不明白它从何而来。

 

 

“听我说，约克城，你不用靠那些零碎的记忆来左右自己的情感，跟着当下的想法走就好了。”

 

第一次，约克城听到列克星敦用这么隐忍和低下的声音恳求着，即使她十几秒前才强行吻了自己：

 

“就像昨晚说的一样，我不介意你的过去，我想照顾你。请你试着信任我，依靠一下我吧。”

 

随着话语，某种芜杂而陈旧的色彩顿时遍布了约克城的大脑，一阵恍惚中，她看到了波士顿军校灰暗的围墙，在鼻腔深处还涌起了皮革气息和大雨的腥味，狂风拍打在树叶上发出吵杂响声，她捕捉到某个在雨中远去的背影，那是她自己，湿透的珠白色的长发贴在衬衫上，然后有谁拉住了她，一阵快速的、语气激动的英语夹着东岸的口音。是谁，她回头看去。一张哭泣着的被大雨浇湿的破败脸孔。列克星敦。

 

她原来并非不认得这种语调，反而是太熟悉了。

 

列克星敦肯定不止一次用这种话哀求她留下来。

 

那她以前是怎么回应的呢。

 

“对不起。”

 

约克城的手穿过她的胸侧，拥住了粉色头发的、正在为无可挽救的爱情而破碎的女性。当贴近瞬间她才听到对方的心跳得是多么的快。

 

“……你还是像以前一样无可救药！”列克星敦咬着牙说：“你这笨蛋，你以为自己有什么立场拒绝我？你不怕我搬出去，把你丢在这里自生自灭么，难道你是仗着能依赖企业才胆子这么大？”

 

“依赖……如果对企业这么做的话，太差劲了吧，我这个姐姐。”约克城苦笑：“别担心我，我会好起来的，不会继续拖累你们的。”随后又贴着对方的耳边，用安抚的口吻小声问：“那，你真的会离开我吗。”

 

“你说呢？”

 

“……你不会的。”约克城轻啄她的脸颊，拉开距离与她对视，视线柔和又有点得意，“你跟我一样，都是容易心软的人。”

 

列克星敦别开眼，挣开约克城的手站起来，嘴上叽咕道：“我已经不是以前的我了，别以为你这张脸还能害我心跳加速，为你赴汤蹈火。我不是企业，才不会无条件的照顾你。”她狠狠道：“给我小心点，等你彻底康复前我都会像今天偷袭你的。”

 

“反正如果你想做，我也反抗不了你啊。”

 

这人还会回嘴了啊？列克星敦一愣后正色道：“说的真是轻松。那换了宾西法尼亚，你也对她说一样的话吗。”

 

“唔。宾夕小姐大概不会像你这么流氓。”

 

列克星敦气急：“你再说一次？”

 

“我说，你该去上班了。”约克城拉她的手，皱着眉头：“你要是再因为我耽误公事，那我自己会收拾行李搬走的。”

 

列克星敦脸上阵红阵白。她不知在类似的威胁下败过几次了，想不到约克城连失忆了，也还是会用同一招来对付她。

 

“真搞不懂我为什么会喜欢你的，根本一点都不体贴。”她沮丧的嘟囔着，走开了。

 

约克城抿抿嘴，悄然的整理了一下睡袍，她看着列克星敦赌气的坐回原位，扭着眉头开始喝咖啡的样子就觉得有点想笑，也有点痛苦。她的愧疚越来越明显，如同荆棘摩擦着心脏，几乎令她无法呼吸。

 

由此她开始着了迷的咀嚼方才发生的一段对话。那会是谁呢。后来代替列克星敦陪伴她的那个人。她真正的恋人，会在这个港口里吗，会在美国吗，她能与对方相见吗？

 

约克城悲凉的沉思着，只想到一个又一个凄惨的可能性。说不定，那个人在发现她身受重伤后就宣布跟她断绝关系，那人会嫌弃她的残疾，鄙视她的伤疤，甚至在背后嘲笑她像个虫子寄生在白鹰体内，在她经历了毁灭般的厄运后，对她不离不弃的只有妹妹。

 

已经够了。她制止自己的思绪，抓紧银刀，拼命压下右手臂传来的隐痛，脸无表情的切着盘子里的培根。列克星敦的脚从桌下伸过去，撩了她的小腿肚，约克城觉得痒，于是轻轻回顶了她一下。列克星敦露出了如以前一样轻浮却柔软的笑意。不知为何，这份笑容却令她突然充满了勇气。她知道自己仍然存在，仍在呼吸，仍能进食，仍然有人在她呼喊后回应她的声音，在这个晒满了阳光的居所内，她把生活继续了下去。

 

 

TBC


End file.
